The Colosseum
by SpacemanSpiff
Summary: Gohan wakes up one day to find his father missing. The Z-fighters go on a search for their lost friend but what lies in wait for them when they find him? My first fic, be gentle.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter I

*Chapter I*  
  
Goku is startled from his sleep with a cold sweat dripping down his face. A pale moonlight pours in through the bedroom window highlighting half of the room with the contrasting darkness to the other. He had been having these nightmares for the past couple of days. Nightmares of being held captive in some unknown place. Of being drugged while strange creatures poke and prod at him on an operating table. He didn't know why he was having these nightmares but they were getting worse every night. He lay there staring out the window for a minute, then he looked at his wife Chi-Chi. She stirred and twisted a bit but he had not woken her up.   
  
All of a sudden he sensed something outside. He looked out the window and spotted a dark figure walking among the shadows. He could sense a dark energy from this ominous silhouette against the illumination of the moon. Goku had to figure out what this was all about. He got up slowly as to not disturb his sleeping wife and walked to the drawer to get his gi. He slipped it on and he started towards the window. As he opened the window he noticed a lump in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out the one-star dragonball he had found earlier that day. He decided to take it with him and jumped out the open window into the night.   
  
He followed the faint energy signal into the woods, but stayed cautious to everything around him. He came into a clearing and saw the figure standing in the middle. Its cloak was pitch black and, with the hood pulled up, prevented Goku from identifying the creature. As it stood motionless, Goku moved into a half stance, not knowing whether or not it was truly good or evil. He saw a small sparkle appear under the hood of the figure and as it looked up there was an intense flash of light. Before Goku could even react there was a knee in his gut and an elbow in his back. The brief attack was short but concentrated and brought Goku to knees. Goku could do nothing but gasp for air as he thought about what was happening. Before he could regain the strength to stand up he was met with an elbow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold. The creature stood over Goku's body and observed him for a while. Then it picked him up over its shoulder and flew away.  
  
As the creature shot across the night sky it whispered to itself, "Yes. This one will do fine. Just fine."  
  
* * *  
  
  
Gohan woke up to the screams of his mother and he instantly jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. Chi-Chi was running around the house yelling something about Goku. Gohan tried to calm her down but she was hysterical. She finally got tired and slumped down in chair sobbing. Gohan walked up to her and consoled her.   
  
"What's wrong mom? What happened to dad?", he asked.  
  
"He's gone. He's been gone all morning.", she answered. She was still crying, but had even gotten too tired to do that. She finally became silent and just sat there staring at nothing.   
  
"Maybe he's just out training or fishing or something."  
  
"No. He would never miss breakfast and I've already called Krillen and Yamcha. They haven't seen him either. They said it was strange because they couldn't sense him anywhere.", she explained and almost started crying again but managed to control herself.   
  
"Is there anything missing or did he leave anything that could tell us where he went?"  
  
"His karate gi is gone but he left his wrist-weights and weighted shirt. Almost like he was trying to get to a fight quickly."  
  
Gohan started thinking of what it all meant. He couldn't piece anything together with so little to work with.   
  
"Mom, I'm going to talk to Krillen and see what we can come up with. Don't worry, I'm going to find dad."   
  
"Alright, but you had better come back to me. I don't think I could take it if both my husband and my son went missing." She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw him off.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohan sat upon the nimbus cloud as it soared through the air leaving a small cloud trail behind. He thought about everything that had happened this morning. He tried hard to sense his father's energy pattern but had no success. He arrived at Master Roshi's island where Krillen was staying and approached the door. Before he even got to the porch, Krillen flew out the door to greet him.   
  
"Good, you're here Gohan. Hurry, everyone is waiting inside. After Chi-Chi called I got worried that I couldn't sense Goku anywhere so I got everyone together to help figure this out."  
  
They both walked in and Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Chaozu were all sitting around the living room with worried looks on every single face. When Krillen and Gohan took seats with the rest they began their meeting.  
  
"So no one here can sense where Goku is right?", Piccolo started.  
  
Everyone said they hadn't, no matter how hard they tried.  
  
"So he's either not on Earth anymore or there is something or someplace here on Earth that is suppressing his energy.", Tien added.  
  
"There's no way we can look for him in space much less look around the whole world. It would be like looking for a dragonball without a radar.", Yamcha said.  
  
This caused Gohan to stand up as if he had suddenly remembered something.   
  
"That's it.", Gohan blurted out, "Dad and I had found a dragonball yesterday and I remember him putting it into the pocket of his gi before we headed home. The same gi that he took when he left last night. The dragonball wasn't at home so it must still be in his pocket. If we get the dragon radar from Bulma then I'm sure we can find my dad."   
  
"Okay then, let's get to Capsule Corp. and get that radar so we can find Goku and put all this behind us.", Chaozu said.   
  
Everyone seemed to stand up in unison and they walked out the door except for Piccolo who stood in the corner for a brief moment thinking to himself.  
  
'Something doesn't feel right about all this. I sense that this is much more than we can imagine right now. For now we will just have to be cautious and see what happens.'  
  
With that thought, Piccolo walked out the door and joined the rest of the group. 


	2. Chapter II

*Chapter II*  
  
  
The room at Capsule Corp. was filled with an incessant babbling as everyone tried to explain the situation at the same time.   
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Slow down guys.", Bulma tried to calm the group down, "What's the matter? I've never seen you guys this worked up about anything. And where is Goku?".  
  
With that they all grew deathly silent. The silence echoed throughout the room until Piccolo looked up and began to explain.  
  
"Goku is gone. We don't know where he has gone and none of us can sense him anywhere. Gohan says that he is carrying a dragonball so if we can borrow your dragon-radar then there is a chance we can find him if he hasn't left Earth."  
  
Everyone nodded in unison and Bulma hung her head in a mixture of woe and thought. She was just as sad about Goku as the others, but she knew that she was their only hope. Unfortunately she knew what she must tell the rest of them.  
  
"You guys, I'm sorry. I let little Trunks play with it the other day and he dropped it and it broke. It's not too bad and I can fix it up pretty quick so if you guys want to hang around for a bit then I'll let you know when it's finished."  
  
"Okay, thank you Bulma.", Gohan said.  
  
"By the way, where's Vegeta? Maybe he can help us.", Yamcha asked.  
  
"He's out in the pod training as usual.", Bulma answered, "Good luck on getting him to help you though."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
His movements were so fast that his body was a constant blur even with 500 G's pulling everything downward. He suddenly appeared at the top of the room and began to fall towards the floor. Halfway down he stops in mid-air and a yellow flame of ki begins to swirl around his body. His golden hair swaying in the faint breeze generated from his pulsating ki. The sweat is almost ripped from his face and just as quickly hits the floor. His muscles throbbing and veins popping out in every possible place as he began to make his next move. His eyes open, green eyes solid, piercing through anything in front of him, and he disappears again. Darting from end to end of the chamber, showing no signs of slowing down, he lands on the floor, performs a triple backflip, and just as fast as his foot touches the floor he disappears again. He reappears at one side of the room and begins to bolt to the other side. Just before he reaches the wall a large video screen appears directly in front of him with a picture of Bulma large in the center of it. The vision so startled him that he lost his concetration and fell hard to the floor on his back.   
  
"Well Vegeta, it looks like you're working hard. I hope I didn't interrupt your so very important training.", Bulma said sarcastically.   
  
"Dammit woman, can't you find something better to do with your time than to bother me?", Vegeta growled.  
  
"Oh please, get over yourself. Anyways, the reason why I decided to disturb you was to tell you that the guys are here to talk to about Goku. He's gone and no one knows where he is."  
  
"Fine, send them in.", Vegeta said as he began to stand up. The video screen disappeared. He walked over to the control panel and set the gravity to 1. His golden hair went back to black as the weight was lifted from the room. The main door opened and the Z-fighters walked in. Gohan was the first to come in and Piccolo brought up the rear.  
  
"So, what has happened to Kakarrot that is so important?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"He's gone.", Gohan answered, "He vanished sometime last night while we were all sleeping. None of us can sense where he is, but he took a dragonball with him so we came by to pick up Bulma's dragon-radar."  
  
"But the radar is broken for now so we wanted to ask you for your help while she's fixing it.", Yamcha added.  
  
"HA! Why should I help you? I work alone. I have no time to deal with you fools. Now leave me to my training.", Vegeta retorted.  
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS HAPPENED VEGETA?", Piccolo yelled, "GOKU IS GONE AND IT'S POSSIBLE THAT HE IS DEAD. DON'T YOU CARE?"  
  
"That pathetic excuse of a saiyan. If I have to then I will find him myself. He knows not to die until I'm finished with him.", Vegeta said.   
  
"Vegeta, this is no time to think about yourself. Think of everything Goku has done for us.", Piccolo argued.  
  
"The only thing that clown has done for me is make me look bad. I wouldn't say that gives me any reason to help him. Now leave, or I'll make you sorry you even came in here.", Vegeta warned.  
  
"Alright then.", Piccolo replied as he stepped forward ahead of the group, "Make me sorry, Vegeta."  
  
"You're not serious. You think you stand a chance against me?"  
  
"We'll see.", Piccolo said as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Hey guys, hold on. Don't do this.", Gohan tried to calm them down but it was too late. Vegeta made a dash for Piccolo and prepared to punch him square in the face, but Piccolo quickly moved out of the way and tried to drop his elbow into Vegeta's back. His elbow hit nothing but air as Vegeta somersaulted around it, throwing a kick to Piccolo's side which he blocked. Vegeta then disappeared and the room was silent. Piccolo stood still for a second and then he turned and threw a punch into what seemed like nothing, but it made a sound as if it had hit something. At that instant Vegeta appeared with Piccolo's fist in his hand. They both had a slight smile on their faces, but before they could continue their fight the video screen appeared again.  
  
"Hey you two. Knock it off!", Bulma ordered, "Listen, I've fixed the dragon-radar so you guys can start your search for Goku whenever you're ready."  
  
"You got lucky this time, Namek. Now go. I'm sure you all are desparate to find your Goku.", Vegeta said as he walked away into the lower level of the pod.   
  
  
* * *  
  
  
As the Z-fighers prepared to begin their search for Goku, they said their goodbyes to those staying behind, for they didn't know when they would be back.  
  
"Well I guess we're off. Hopefully when we come back we'll have my dad along with us.", Gohan said.  
  
"I hope so Gohan. I think the rest of us will head over and check on Chi-Chi to see if she's alright. She probably needs some company after all that has happened.", Bulma said.  
  
And so they went their separate ways. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha took the dragon-radar to look for Goku while Bulma, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Chaozu took off to see Chi-Chi. It was going to be a long search, for they had no idea which dragonball would be the one Goku was carrying. But with endless determination, they clicked the ON button for the radar, and flew off to the first one they detected. 


	3. Chapter III

*Chapter III*  
  
  
  
The Z-fighters skimmed over the crystalline waters as they made their way towards the beach. They flew with such speed that the towering wake left behind seemed to barely keep up with them. The radar showed that the dragonball was somewhere on the shoreline and they were getting close. So many things ran through Gohan's mind at this time. Thoughts of his father and whether or not this would be where he found him, or even if this whole plan would work.  
  
'Maybe he just decided to go to the beach and meditate, he could've lowered his energy enough to keep us from sensing him.', Gohan thought trying to make things seem okay, 'But what if we get there and he's lying dead there on the sand. I don't think I could stand to lose him like that.'  
  
They finally caught a glimpse of land. As they approached the beach they noticed an unusual glare coming from one area and they headed straight for it. They landed one by one in a circle around the dragonball. The reflection of the sun was pure and clean on its surface. The small orange orb was somewhat buried in the sand and it radiated with a warm, almost enticing glow. Gohan kneeled down to pick it out of the sand with a sigh of sorrow and relief. He wished he had found his dad with this ball, but he was glad that he didn't find his dad dead with it.   
  
"Well that's one out of the way, only six more to go. We're sure to find Goku soon Gohan.", Krillen said trying to keep Gohan in good spirits.  
  
"Yea.", Gohan responded as he cracked a smile.  
  
Just then Piccolo jerked his head in another direction and seemed to stare forever. He stood firm and searched the neverending stretch of beach for what looked to be nothing. After a moment he gave up and turned to the others who only stared at him with similar quizzical expressions.  
  
"What's wrong Piccolo?", Tien asked.  
  
"Yea, you scared us for a second there.", Yamcha added.  
  
"I don't think we're alone out here.", Piccolo responded.  
  
"What? I don't see or sense anything. You're just paranoid.", Krillen said.  
  
"You don't have to believe me, but I suggest we move with more caution from now on.", Piccolo advised.  
  
Gohan pressed the button on top of the radar and began tracking the next dragonball. They slowly lifted from the shore, still in a circle, stopped just above the palm trees and started their hunt once again. As they left they failed to notice the dark figure standing on a nearby cliff. It watched them leave. It had been watching them ever since they arrived at the beach. Even in the light of day, the creatures cloak seemed to emit a darkness that kept its entire figure appear as nothing more than a shadow.   
  
"So these are his friends.", the creature muttered, "They are looking for him, no doubt. They seem to be on the right track. I must return so that I may properly greet them."  
  
The creature quietly laughed to itself as it walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock on the front door just as Chi-Chi had finished washing the morning dishes. She dried off her hands and made her way to the door. She pulled it open to reveal Bulma and the others standing outside. She lit up and quickly invited them in. She was happily surprised that they had dropped by to help her through this. She tried not to show that she had been crying all morning but the soaked tissues in every random place gave it away.  
  
"I can't thank you guys enough for coming, had I known I would have had something prepared for you.", Chi-Chi said.  
  
"It's okay Chi-Chi, we know this is a rough time for you so we just wanted to keep you company.", Bulma replied.  
  
"Say, mind if I check and see what's on the TV? There's a...uh, important...um, news cast that I wanted to see.", Master Roshi studdered.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't get your female aerobics channel.", Chi-Chi answered already knowing what he was after.  
  
"Oh that's a shame ya know I think I left my oven on I had better go back to the house and check on it.", Roshi quickly explained.  
  
"Yea right old man, the day you know how to work an oven is the day that I start flying.", Oolong responded.  
  
"QUIET YOU!", Roshi flared.  
  
"Hey you two, we're supposed to be helping Chi-Chi here.", Puar reminded them.  
  
"Ya know, Chaozu is a good cook. He has cooked for us before and definitely knows his way around the kitchen.", Oolong annouced hoping he might get a meal out of it.  
  
Chaozu blushed and said, "Well there is a new recipe I've been working on. I could give it a try if you have what I need."  
  
"Use whatever you can find. The kitchen is yours.", Chi-Chi responded.  
  
And so Chaozu begins to make his latest creation in the kitchen while the rest of the group moves to the living room. They sit and talk about the things that happened and what Chi-Chi had missed at Capsule Corp. All the while Chi-Chi couldn't help thinking about Gohan and Goku.  
  
'I hope that they're okay.'  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Gohan was getting anxious as they closed in on the next dragonball. They were flying high over grassy plains with short mountains not too far away.   
  
"The radar detects the next one just over those mountains.", Gohan reported.  
  
They increased their speed until they reached the peak of the mountains, where they stopped in complete awe. Before them was a massive spaceship, cylindrical in shape but much longer in diameter than it was tall, and yet the ship was still a towering structure from where it started at the base of the crater it had created upon landing.  
It was the biggest ship they had ever seen here on Earth. Looking down from the sky they were able to spot a small porthole on the top near the center of the ship. They looked at each other and nodded as they knew that this was it. They glided down to the porthole and jumped in one by one. The room was completely dark except for the beam of light coming through the opening in the ceiling. Once everybody was in the ship they stood together within the circle of light as they prepared for whatever was about to happen. Then it happened.  
  
"H..Hey guys..do you feel that?", Krillen asked.  
  
"Yeah, it feels like there are hundred fighters in here. Some seem rather weak but others might rival even Gohan.", Tien answered.  
  
"Oh man, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.", Yamcha said.  
  
"It seems Goku is among them, somewhere. I can definitely pick out his energy pattern.", Piccolo stated.  
  
"DAD!", Gohan yelled.  
  
Just as soon as the words left Gohan's mouth a resounding voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"So, you have come for you friend. I'm glad to see that you could make it, but I'm afraid you won't be leaving so you might as well enjoy your stay. I'm sure you're wondering where you are, seeing as it is quite dark in there. Let me introduce you to my humble abode."   
  
"Welcome...", the voice boomed.  
  
The room suddenly became filled with light. The entire room was a huge, flat, dirt colored floor that looked much like some type of arena. There were tiers of doors encircling the floor that climbed up all the way to the ceiling. It looked almost like a stadium. To one side of the room at the very top tier was a boxed area where the cloaked creature stood firm with its hands outstretched as if it had just commanded the lights to come to life. There was a lone door directly beneath his box with a strange emblem on it, obviously reserved for the prime fighters. The shear size of the room had the Z-fighters awestruck and they could only help but stare in wonder.  
  
"...TO THE COLOSSEUM!!!" 


	4. Chapter IV

*Chapter IV*  
  
  
The entire foundation seemed to rumble as the sounds of unknown and unseen fighters filled the Colosseum. They could hear the grunts and shrieks and the battle cries of things that only the Z-fighters minds could imagine. But they held their fears and kept their spirits as they awaited the inevitable battle that was about to take place. The creature's voice once again rumbled, louder than the noise provided by the colosseum fighters.  
  
"My warriors seem to be growing impatient. They haven't had a good fight in some time now. I hope you will not disappoint them. Before we begin, I don't believe that I have introduced myself properly. I am Durgan. I started my travels from my home planet in the Gluson galaxy. I take my Colosseum from planet to planet and gather the greatest fighters from planets all over the universe. Every now and then I get a group of friends from the fighter I collect that try to save them, much like yourselves. Unfortunately I must tell you that none of them have ever succeeded. That's a reputation I intend to uphold. This colosseum is especially crafted for fighting. The floor you stand on may seem like an ordinary dirt floor, but it has been compacted and fused with several types of energy so there is no chance of it breaking under any conditions. The walls can withstand any type of energy or physical attack. Yes, as I'm sure you are thinking, it is perfect. I will continue to release my fighters until you are all eliminated. My fighters have no names, only numbers and letters to classify their ranks, you will start with the lowest rank which is D. If you are lucky you might get to meet one of my prize warriors, but don't count on it. Now, for the first level. Prepare yourselves. It is time to begin."  
  
Durgan lowered his head and started pressing some buttons from his viewing box. Doors from the lowest level of the stands started opening one by one. After each door opened, one fighter would take a step outside and await the rest of their comrades. Each fighter had one resemblance, the same blood red eyes that gave each of them an eerie appearance. Once all the doors had opened and all the fighters had come out from their prep chambers, they hopped down onto the floor. The doors closed simultaneously. There was one warrior for each Z-fighter and they took their picks.   
  
Piccolo moved his foot back to begin a dash and the Z-fighters disappeared, starting their attack. Each Z-fighter started with a punch directly to their chosen warriors face and they all connected sending them into different ends of the colosseum walls. With that they disappeared again as well as their opponents.  
  
Krillen had chosen to fight with a shorter, Frieza like creature except this one had bigger muscles, black armor, and lacked a tail. There was a tag, 12D, infused into its armor. Krillen began by throwing punches as fast as he could at random spots on its body. 12D seemed to block them all, but it was struggling. Krillen then disappeared and came down with a hammerblow to its head, but it managed to move out of the way in time, leaving an opening which it took advantage of. 12D pulled its knee directly into Krillen's stomach and followed with a hammer to his back sending him flying into the colosseum floor. There was no mark left after Krillen disappeared and had successfully lodged his elbow into 12D's gut. He followed up with a roundhouse to the side of its head, sending it headfirst into the wall. As it fell to the floor, Krillen sent a ki blast after it. The beam exploded just before 12D hit the floor. Krillen sat and watched for the smoke to clear, but felt his opponent appear behind him and dropped in time to miss a sidekick to his back. Krillen pushed himself back up and connected his fist with 12D's chin which connected with the ceiling. On the way down Krillen grabbed its legs but 12D immediately shot an energy beam into his chest and followed up with a barrage of punches to his face. 12D pulled its leg above Krillen's head and dropped it sending him to the floor once again.  
  
Yamcha was not having a good time with his choice. He had chosen a creature of his size, it's skin was a pale blue and it had no hair. It wore a black karate gi and had a tag, 23D, sewn into it. It continually was on the attack as Yamcha tried furiously to block each hit. 23D finally found an opening and punched Yamcha in the jaw, staggering him for a moment. It then sent a fist into Yamcha's gut, flipped over and dropped its heel into his back. Yamcha hit the floor hard, but didn't waste time as he felt 23D closing in to drop a knee into his back. Yamcha rolled over just in time to dodge it and he blasted 23D at point blank. Yamcha then disappeared as he sensed it heading for the ceiling. He appeared directly over 23D as it was on its way up from the blast and Yamcha crammed his fist into its back. It made a sound of pain as it was sent back down. Before it landed Yamcha appeared under it to bring his knee into its stomach but it disappeared. Yamcha had no time to react before 23D rammed him in the side and continued until he was plowed into the wall.  
  
Tien had chosen a tall, humanoid creature. It was wearing only a pair of black shorts with the tag 5D sewn into them. He had no trouble dealing with this fighter as he blocked each attack, but he couldn't land an attack of his own, as 5D had great reflexes. They were fighting on the colosseum floor as each exchanged blows, both blocking every attempt. Tien attempted to sweep its feet but it hopped up and threw a kick in return. Tien had to swivel his body while on one foot to avoid the attack and he jumped up, still twisting and bashed its face with a spinning kick. 5D was immediately back on top of Tien, but was a bit slower than before. Tien was able to find an opening and elbowed it in the face. As it stumbled back Tien dashed at full speed and put his fist into its abdomen. 5D crumbled to its knees with its arms folded under its stomach. Tien just kicked it into the nearest wall and blasted it away.  
  
Piccolo was upset with the weakness of his opponent. He had chosen a slim, very toned humanoid-like creature with orange skin wearing a black skin-tight suit. It had a tag, 1D, sewn into it. Piccolo didn't seem to move as 1D threw punches as fast as it could. Piccolo just lifted his hand and slapped it into the floor. He stared as it slowly picked itself up and disappeared. Piccolo moved his eyes forward and then ducked as a fist flew where his head should have been. Piccolo grabbed its arm and pulled it over his shoulder. As he was about to let it smash into the ground he lifted his knee and drove it into 1D's head. The creature seemed to be completely knocked out. Piccolo put his hands together and gathered a small amount of energy. He closed his eyes, shook his head and simply released the blast. There was nothing left of 1D when the smoke cleared.  
  
Gohan also had no trouble with his choice. He was matched with a large muscular alien that seemed to have a problem with warts all over its body. It's skin was a dark pinkish color and it wore black armor with the tag, 9D, fused into it. Gohan easily dodged the punches and kicks as if it were in slow motion. Gohan landed on the ground as 9D was charging down at him. Gohan disappeared as it landed with its fist in the ground, hoping that it had hit him. Gohan appeared above it and dropped his foot into its neck. 9D was stunned, but quickly recovered to find that Gohan was nowhere to be seen. It looked around dumbfounded until Gohan appeared directly in front of its face. 9D staggered back a few steps in fear. Before it could tell that Gohan had moved, it took an elbow to the back of the head and a kick to its spine, rendering it unconscious as it toppled over onto the floor. Gohan didn't want to destroy it so he simply left it there and waited for what Durgan had to say.He noticed Durgan press at button when 9D had fallen. In an instant 9D melted into nothing and there was nothing left but a small microchip which had been in its neck.  
  
Krillen had gained the upper hand on 12D and was successfully landing attacks on it, but he had taken his fair share of injuries as he had bruises on his face and arms and was bleeding from the lip. Krillen kicked 12D straight into the air and followed it with an energy beam. The beam drove it into the ceiling and left a nice burn mark on its back as it descended back to the floor. Krillen shot up at 12D and planted his knee into its back, then dropped an eblow into its stomach returning it to the floor. He put his hands together and brought them to his side as he began chanting to himself.  
  
"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee...", Krillen was now holding an intense ball of blue energy that radiated with its pure force. 12D managed to open its eyes just as Krillen yelled the last sound.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The solid blue streak of energy left his hands as he thrust them in 12D's direction. It struck with deadly accuracy and cleared the colosseum floor of any trace of 12D's existence.  
  
Yamcha was still intense with his battle against 23D. Neither seemed to have the advantage. 23D kicked Yamcha across the face, blood leaving his mouth, but he just turned around and countered with an uppercut to the jaw, sending 23D into the air. Yamcha formed a small but intense ball of yellow energy in his hand. It hovered there for a second gathering energy. When he felt it ready he hurled it at 23D as it was on its way back down. 23D disappeared just before the energy ball hit, but before it hit the ceiling, Yamcha moved his hands in a certain motion and it shifted directions coming back towards the ground. 23D appeared in at another end of the colosseum and Yamcha moved his hands to send the ball after it. 23D disappeared again and Yamcha quickly changed the energy ball's direction before it exploded against the wall. It passed directly in front of Yamcha just as 23D appeared behind him. He quickly moved his hands and the ball started straight for Yamcha's head. Just before it hit him he ducked and it made contact with 23D's face. The explosion was enormous and Yamcha had to jump away from the force of the blast. When the smoke cleared there was but a decapitated body of 23D left on the floor.   
  
All the Z-fighters had passed the first level of warriors that Durgan had unleashed. They awaited for his next words.   
  
"So, are you warmed up yet? I hope you didn't think that was hard, because this is only the beginning.", Durgan announced.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding. That was just a warm up?", Yamcha gasped as he was catching his breath.  
  
"You guys, I'm not sure I'll make it through this. That fight took a lot from me.", Krillen said, also trying to regain some strength, "I don't want to have to take a sensu bean. We only have one for each of us."  
  
"If you need it Krillen then take it. We're gonna need everyone for this.", Piccolo responded.  
  
"Hey guys, if it really gets too rough for you then it might be better if you go. We don't want to lose anyone here.", Gohan said.  
  
"We'll be alright, I'm gonna take my sensu bean now. Does anyone else want one?", Krillen offered as he took the pouch from his belt and took out his bean.   
  
"I think I'm gonna need one.", Yamcha replied as he walked over to Krillen and took a bean out of the bag.   
  
Krillen and Yamcha ate their beans and their bruises and cuts healed. They bulked up a little and they charged up power levels back to their full potential.   
  
"I hope you are prepared, because my fighters are eager to get their chance with you.", Durgan stated.  
  
He started pressing more buttons and the doors on the next tier started to open one by one. 


	5. Chapter V

*Chapter V*  
  
  
The house was lively with chatter and friendly laughter. Everyone had just finished eating the meal that Chaozu had made and were relaxing with tea. Oolong waddled around holding his stomach as if he were sick. He had eaten four bowls of Chaozu's dish while everyone else had only eaten one. The aroma still lingered in the room as it mixed with the sweet smell of the tea. The room simply radiated with good sensations. Oolong finally collapsed in a corner and began to snore quite loudly.   
  
"Well at least he's not complaining about his stomach ache anymore.", Bulma said.  
  
"Yea, but now he's snoring loud enough to wake the dead.", Chi-Chi replied.  
  
Everyone laughed as Oolong continued to make sounds not unlike an eighteen-wheeler downshifting on the highway.  
  
"So how is Vegeta doing, Bulma?", Chi-Chi inquired.  
  
"He's fine.", Bulma answered, "Training twenty-four seven like always, but at least he doesn't sit around the house taking up space. I'm just glad that he has something to do. Although I do wish we could talk more."  
  
"I know what you mean.", Chi-Chi sympathized, "When Goku wants to train there's usually no stopping him. It's just their nature I guess."  
  
The women sighed in unison and the room grew silent for a moment. Master Roshi raised an eyebrow as he gazed over his cup of tea. He had felt that the other Z-fighters energy signals had disappeared. He was worried, but didn't want to upset Chi-Chi or the others. He couldn't explain it, but he was sure that they were not dead. He sipped his tea calmly as to not alert everyone else to what he knew. He happened to glance over at Chaozu who had a blank expression on his face. Roshi knew that Chaozu had sensed the same thing. Chaozu eventually caught Roshi's eyes and he nodded as to indicate that they were thinking the same thing.   
  
"I wonder what's on the news.", Chi-Chi broke the silence. She picked up the remote and clicked the power button. The room was filled with the elevator music common to most news channels. The monotonous voice of the news anchor seemed almost unbearable, but what he was saying caught everyone's attention.  
  
"We have some satellite photos of the spacecraft that entered the atmosphere sometime last night. It's sheer size is like nothing we've ever seen. We have reports of unidentified persons entering the ship through what seems like the only possible entrance. We're not sure if this is a threat or not, but the military is going to blow it up anyway. We have reports that the operation is already underway."  
  
"My gosh! You don't think that's where the guys are, do you? They might be in trouble if the military plans to destroy it while they're inside.", Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"That stupid military! Do they have to blow up everything that they see?!", Chi-Chi yelled, "That's my son in there, they better not hurt him!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Inside the Colosseum the Z-fighters were in the heat of battle as they went head to head with the C class warriors. Ki blasts were flying every which way. The arena was filled with the different colors of each fighters' energy. All the while the floor and the walls showed no signs of any damage. Piccolo appeared in the middle of the floor, but vanished just before a blast hit where he had been. Krillen dropped to the floor, beaten and battered, and prepared to attack his opponent which landed facing him at the opposite end of the arena. It's tag was 6C. They locked eyes for a few moments. Krillen then clenched his teeth and threw his hand into the air. He began to concentrate his energy to his extended hand and a small yellow disk began to form. It got bigger and started spinning faster and faster. Krillen drew his hand back and got ready to hurl it at 6C.  
  
"Destructo Disk!!!!", Krillen yelled as he threw it with every ounce of strength in his body. It flew from his hand with such speed that 6C had no time to move away. Instead 6C stuck out its hand and caught the disk. It continued spinning, but did no damage to the warrior's hand. 6C lifted it up and studied the disk while Krillen simply stood there, in complete shock that the attack had no affect.  
  
"That's impossible. How can he do that? How am I supposed to beat something that can catch my strongest attack with its bare hands.", Krillen questioned himself with his mouth agape.   
  
6C grew bored of the annoying saucer of energy in its hand. It began to scream and his ki flared up around its body. The disk simply exploded in its hand and there was no more than a small burn mark on its palm. It shifted its gaze to Krillen and smiled. Krillen just staggered back, not sure what he was going to do.   
  
Piccolo was holding 2C in mid-air by its head with one hand. It was in great pain from the beating it had been taking. Piccolo tossed it up into the air and began punching it in the stomach as they ascended towards the ceiling. Just before they reached it, Piccolo stopped punching and kicked 2C straight up into the ceiling from no more than five feet away. There was a chilling crunch on impact and 2C began to fall to the floor. But it was disintegrated before it could make it.  
  
6C had Krillen on the ropes. It threw him into the wall and kneed him in the gut before he even began to fall. It grabbed Krillen around the throat and simply stared at him with its burning red eyes that almost seemed to gaze right through him. A sickening smile stretched across its face. Krillen had nothing left and his power level began to drop rapidly. Across the arena, Gohan stopped to feel Krillen slipping away.  
  
"Krillen! Nooooooooo!", Gohan screamed. He disappeared just as his opponent, 1C, was about to deck him. 6C had its hand in the air with a small energy ball in it, about to cram it down Krillen's throat. It started laughing, but it soon stopped when Gohan appeared with one hand squeezing its shoulder and the other hand around its wrist.   
  
"I will not let you hurt my friends!", Gohan shouted. Without hesitation Gohan ripped its arm clean off and the energy ball dissipated. 6C began to scream in pain. The sound echoed with a horrible ring throughout the colosseum. It let go of Krillen and he fell to the floor, just barely conscious. Gohan was prepared to finish 6C when he felt someone approaching fast from behind. It was 1C chasing after its runaway opponent. Gohan knew he couldn't turn around in time so he braced himself for the attack. Just before 1C hit him, it was abruptly knocked off course by an elbow drop from Piccolo.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo. Take care of that one would ya. I need to help Krillen."  
  
"Sure thing kid."  
  
Gohan took his free hand, still holding 6C with the other, and drove his fist into its back, shattering the spine and tossing its crippled body to the floor.   
  
Yamcha was in serious trouble. He couldn't keep up with 11C as it darted up and down, side to side. Every so often it would land a strong and well placed hit and Yamcha was getting worn out. Yamcha threw a small blast at 11C but it simply slapped it away. Before it knew what happened Yamcha followed up the blast with a right-hook that connected, sending 11C flying into the nearest wall. Yamcha wasted no time and created the same energy ball he had used against 23D. He threw it where 11C had hit the wall, but could only gasp in shock as it was absorbed by an even larger energy ball coming his way. He couldn't dodge it and he was enveloped by the incredible explosion. His body couldn't take the amount of energy displaced by this attack and he vanished. Nothing but a few ashes were left.  
  
Tien noticed that Yamcha's energy signal was gone. He stared in horror as there was no sign of Yamcha after the explosion disappeared. Tien went into a rage. He fired up his ki and his muscles began bulging and spasming. He looked up and started to scream. In an instant he split himself into two identical copies. His copy went to destroy 11C while he continued to fight his opponent, 8C. Tien was so angry, he didn't want to deal with this thing anymore. He powered up and flew at 8C with astounding speed. It couldn't even get a hand up to block before Tien planted his knee into its face. He hovered in the air above 8C and put his hands together and formed a triangle with his fingers.   
  
"I've had enough of this! My friend is dead. I'm going to destroy you and that monster that killed Yamcha. Your existence ends NOW!!!"  
  
With that he powered up to his maximum and began channeling his energy to the space inbetween his hands.  
  
"TRI-BEAM!!!!"  
  
He released a devastating beam of energy that shook the ground with its force. It completely decimated 8C and caused an explosion that rocked the entire colosseum. Tien then immediately helped his copy make short work of 11C.  
  
Piccolo waited for 1C to make its move. When it tried to make a dashing punch, Piccolo grabbed its arm and drilled his knee into its stomach. 1C tried to kick him, but he, while still holding its arm, spun around behind it and pulled it over his shoulder. As it made its way towards the floor, Piccolo dropped his elbow into its back, sending it that much faster into the ground. Durgan had had enough of it. He pressed a button and destroyed 1C. There were no warriors left. Gohan was helping Krillen get up.  
  
"Come on Krillen. You're gonna make it.", Gohan said picking him up and getting his arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks bro, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help from here on out.", Krillen replied between gasps of breath as his spat up blood. His left eye was too swollen to open and he could barely fly.   
  
"Alright. I'm gonna get you out of here."  
  
Gohan began taking him up to the porthole they entered from. But Durgan didn't want anybody to leave.  
  
"Don't think you're going to get your friend out alive. Nobody leaves my ship without my consent.", Durgan roared. He lifted his hand from his cloak and fired a powerful blast at Gohan as they were making their way up. Gohan looked over as the blast barreled towards him. Gohan couldn't block it while he was holding Krillen, but Piccolo appeared in front of Gohan and slapped the blast away into the wall.   
  
"Hurry Gohan! Get him out of here!", Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Yea! Thanks again Piccolo.", Gohan said and he flew out of the opening in the ship. Outside he put Krillen down on top of the ship to rest.   
  
"Will you be alright here?", Gohan asked.  
  
"Yea. I'll be fine. You get back in there. They're gonna need you.", Krillen replied. He managed to stand up on his own and began to walk away along the roof of the ship. Gohan turned around and hopped back into the Colosseum. 


	6. Chapter VI

*Chapter VI*  
  
  
It was now down to Tien, Piccolo, and Gohan. They stood before Durgan as he sat in his box, agitated that he had let Krillen get away and that the Z-fighters had defeated his warriors. He had never had anyone make it this far. He had never seen a group with such fighting potential. He thought about it for a moment and just sighed his anger away. A smile crossed his face as he stood up to make his announcement to the Z-fighters.   
  
"Well done. You are the first to make it this far.", his voice was quiet, but it echoed throughout the entire room, bouncing off every wall until it faded into nothing, "But you still have to deal with the B class which I guarantee will not be easy. If you happen to defeat them, then you will surely meet your demise at the hands of one of my prize fighters. So without further..."  
  
Durgan was cut off by the sound of explosions on the surface of the ship. The Colosseum began to shake, but there was no sign of damage to the hull. It came in waves as the bombers flew overhead with the sporadic hits from the battle tanks positioned at the top of the small mountains around the ship. The bombs and rockets spread across the entire diameter of the roof and they got more intense every minute. Durgan was checking his monitors as the Z-fighters stared at the ceiling wondering what was going on.  
  
"What is that?", Tien asked.  
  
"I dunno. It sounds like the ship is being attacked by from the outside.", Gohan replied, "But who or what would think of attacking something this size. Besides the..."  
  
"The military.", Durgan finished the sentence, "It seems that they don't appreciate my dropping in. No matter. They have no weapons that could touch my ship. I will have to repay the favor, after I release my warriors to destroy the rest of you."  
  
Durgan quickly pressed the switch to open the doors for the B class tier. He then looked into the monitors which showed the military, still attacking the ship. He smiled and chuckled to himself as he turned around, walked through the door, and ascended the stairs leading to the surface.   
  
Three colosseum warriors were released upon the Z-fighters. There was 1B, an enormous, dark green alien with razor sharp claws on each muscular hand and foot as well as teeth that could pierce steel. It's long arms and legs were studded with fleshy horns which added to its terrifying appearance. It drooled as it stared down the Z-fighters, most likely thinking of which one it would want to devour. There was 2B, a humanoid creature that lacked a mouth, ears, and a nose, with only two holes in the middle of its face just below the eyes that it breathed from. It didn't appear very muscular, but it was very toned and seemed like a very smooth and graceful fighter. Finally there was 3B, a tall, red-skinned, black armored creature with two rows of horns running from the top of its head to the small of its back. Its red tail whipped the air and smacked the ground as it observed the Z-fighters.   
  
"Alright. These guys are much stronger than the others that we've had to deal with. We're going to have to be careful and take this seriously.", Piccolo advised.  
  
"Right!", Gohan replied.  
  
Piccolo, Tien, and Gohan got into their fighting stances and began to power up. Their ki's exploded from their bodies as the foundation started shaking. They clenched their teeth and raised their power levels as fast as they could. Their ki's pulsated with such power that they soon came together and formed one huge flame of energy. Just as it seemed that the Colosseum might cave in on them, the ki vanished and the Z-fighters were ready to eliminate their opposition.  
  
* * *   
  
The news anchor continued to bring live coverage on the bombing runs against the Colosseum. The anchor was babbling about everything that was going on, but no one at the house seemed to be listening as they were worried about what was going to happen to the Z-fighters.   
  
"No! Gohan is still in there! They're going to destroy it before he has time to escape! I have to do something!", Chi-Chi screamed.  
  
"Hey! Calm down. The bombs don't seem to being doing any damage. I think they got more than they bargained for. The ship was obviously made to handle heavy artillery. And besides, we still don't know if that really is where the guys are.", Bulma informed everyone.  
  
"Look. There's someone running across the roof of the ship.", Puar noticed.  
  
Just as Puar said that the anchor seemed to detect the same thing. The camera man from the news chopper zoomed in on the figure making its way to the edge of the ship. Everyone gasped in shock as they finally got a clear view of the person.  
  
"It's Krillen!", Master Roshi blurted out.  
  
* * *  
  
Krillen was running as fast as he could. The length of the ship seemed to get longer as he began to feel his fatigue. He had lost a lot of energy in the Colosseum and was not prepared for the airstrike. The bombs from the jets had a pattern and he was able to easily dodge them, but the tanks were more random with their fire and Krillen would occasionally have to jump out of the way of an oncoming rocket. He was almost there when a rocket landed right in front of him. The blast sent him flying and nearly knocked him unconscious. He fell hard on his back just as another missile was about to plow right into him. He reached for all the energy he could possibly gather. Just before the missile hit he screamed and released the energy into a small shield over his body. The missile exploded and Krillen was unscathed. He got up again and ran to the end of the ship. He jumped from the edge to a small cliff that extended from one of the mountains surrounding the ship. When he landed he felt a dark energy back at the ship. He quickly turned around to see a small shadow hovering in the sky near the middle of the Colosseum. It was Durgan, and Krillen knew what was about to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
Durgan ascended into the sky as the bombers and jets screamed across the sky. The tanks received their orders from the commander to aim at the shadow and they moved into position to attack. The commander lifted his walkie-talkie to his mouth, pressed the button, and yelled.  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
The rockets began leaving the ground towards Durgan just as the jets turned around and began firing their missiles at him. There were ballistic devices flying at him from every direction. Durgan just closed his eyes and lowered his head. The missiles and rockets made contact one by one and exploded with an earth shaking rumble. They continued to fire until the commander gave the order to stop. The smoke was too thick to see anything for several minutes. Everyone stared in anticipation to see what was left of Durgan. When the smoke finally cleared, the commander could only gawk as his jaw dropped a foot. Durgan was still there, floating in the same place he was before. There was a sphere of energy surrounding his body which faded after he knew it was safe to do so. Durgan couldn't help, but laugh at their pathetic attempt.  
  
"Ahahahahaha! You fools!", Durgan stopped laughing and just grinned, "MY TURN!!".  
  
Durgan lifted his hand into the air and opened his palm. A small ball of orange energy appeared just above his hand and began to grow. He started to laugh to himself as the orb was getting quite large. He stopped feeding the energy into the ball when he felt it was big enough to destroy everything. It was at least twenty feet in diameter and it began to rise into the air. Durgan was ready to finish it.  
  
"Now, you will see how useless you are!", Durgan yelled to the soldiers below.  
  
Durgan closed his palm and squeezed his fingers together to ignite the explosion in his energy bomb. It instantly detonated with such destructive force that the earth began to crumble as the blast reached a five mile radius. The entire area within the blast was leveled and the bombers and jets exploded in mid-air. There was nothing left when it was over except for Durgan, the Colosseum, and Krillen who had taken cover behind the ship. Durgan descended back into the ship and made his way back to the box to watch the rest of the fight.  
  
Krillen climbed back up to level ground and sat down under the beaming sun. He looked around at the flat plains that had once been rocky mountains. He stared with a mixed feeling of astonishment and fear.   
  
He whispered to himself, "Man, what power." 


	7. Chapter VII

* Chapter VII *  
  
  
The room was quiet except for the gentle humming of the gravity machine. Vegeta stood firm in the middle of the floor. Even with the gravity now at 510 Gs, he handled it with little effort. The tremendous amount of pull on his body did not seem apparent to him. His eyes were shut as he fell into the depths of his mind through meditation. There was no telling just how hard he was training his psyche for he seemed completely at ease. Then his eyes shot open and his mouth fell open in shock as he felt the energy from Durgan's attack on the military. When the signal faded away he regained his composure and went back to his meditation.   
  
'What was that great power I sensed?', Vegeta thought, 'Surely it was not Kakarrot.'  
  
The questions began running through Vegeta's head. He could not keep his mind at peace to finish his training. He tried closing his eyes again, but the thought of this mysterious energy would not go away. It had stuck itself into Vegeta's head and continued to pester him endlessly. His agitation soon became apparent as his eyebrows began to twitch and the vein in his forehead throbbed. He could stand it no longer as he clenched his teeth and squeezed his fingers into tight fists.   
  
'I must know what is going on. That energy I sensed was...different...it clearly wasn't Kakarrot. Perhaps this will provide an opportunity to test my newfound strength.'  
  
Vegeta finally relaxed and grinned at the thought of being able to prove once and for all that he was the strongest in the universe. He walked over to the gravity machine and turned it off. As the weight was lifted from the room he opened the door and flew off in the direction of the energy he had sensed.   
  
* * *  
  
Durgan was now back in his box watching his warriors throw down with the Z-fighters. He watched as 1B had Tien against the wall, its claws flying at him with amazing speed. The large green beast seemed like it would be slow, but Tien could not find an opening to escape from its rapid movements. Durgan shifted his eyes to the fight going on between 2B and Piccolo. They seemed to be evenly matched as each threw attacks in unison and dodged just the same. But Durgan sensed something. He could tell that Piccolo was holding back. He grinned as he thought of what he had in store for the namek. He then began to watch the fight which most interested him.   
  
3B and Gohan were emitting so much energy that with each attack the room would shake. And yet the Colosseum remained undamaged. Durgan had been particularly interested in Gohan since they started fighting. He watched as the boy managed to hold his own against one of the strongest warrior from the B class. His fighting technique was quite graceful and his power seemed to only go up as the battle continued. He wondered if Gohan was also holding back, as he had felt in Piccolo, but he couldn't tell. Durgan was getting excited to see what other surprises the boy would present.  
  
As 2B charged at full power, Piccolo simply waited as he stared down the creature. Just before it reached him, it vanished. Piccolo finally had to move. He quickly lifted his left arm just as a powerful kick was about to crush his head. Piccolo grabbed its leg with the same arm and yanked 2B across his body with his right arm preparing a fist. 2B reacted faster than Piccolo had expected, and it used its free leg to kick him in the face. Piccolo let go bringing his hands to his face from the pain. He fell to a knee just as 2B was making another charge at him. It kicked him in the face again as he was getting up. Piccolo went flying into the wall and 2B was once again hot on his tail. He recovered in time to see 2B heading straight for him. He stuck out his arm and it began to extend with amazing speed. His hand collided with 2B's chest and it continued to protract until the warrior was slammed into the other side of the colosseum. His arm immediately began to retract, hand still grabbing 2B, and Piccolo was coming to meet it. As his arm was about to bring 2B within range, he pulled back his free fist and plowed it into 2B's face, causing him to flip over backwards a few times before it started rolling across the floor.   
  
Gohan knew his opponent was getting weaker. It was slowing down considerably as Gohan connected each attack. 3B lunged at Gohan trying to land a punch, but Gohan simply spun around it and kicked it into the ground. Gohan was at his max, without going super-saiyan, but he didn't think he would need to go there. As 3B was slowly picking itself up, Gohan looked over to see Tien being pummeled into the wall by 1B. He noticed that Tien was unable to defend himself and would surely be killed.  
  
"Oh no. Tien.", Gohan said to himself, "I have to help him, but 3B is still too powerful to just throw away and help him. Unless..."   
  
As Gohan was being distracted, 3B was creeping up behind him to take him out. But just before it was able to get close enough to hit him, Gohan extended his arms and legs as he burst into a yellow flame. His energy exploded and sent 3B back down to the floor. Gohan turned around and looked down at the beaten body of his opponent. He quickly put his hands, one on top of the other, above his head and began to charge up his attack.  
  
"Masenkoooooo...", a small yellow ball of energy formed in the center of his hand as he called out his attack, "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The beam left his hands and made its way towards 3B. It slammed into the ground and exploded with massive force. Before Gohan could see if 3B was destroyed he flew over to where Tien was still being mauled by 1B.  
  
Durgan was absolutely delighted. It was what he had been waiting for since he laid eyes on the boy. He watched intently as Gohan underwent the transformation into a super-saiyan. He had never seen such a marvelous ability. Durgan also noticed that Gohan's attack had not done the job. When the explosion dissipated, 3B lay there on the ground with its arms crossed in front of its body. Durgan shifted his gaze over to the young boy who was presently tearing 1B to pieces.  
  
Gohan, with his dramatic increase in strength, now had 1B in the wall, just as it had done with Tien. His punches were so fast and so strong that 1B eventually just gave out and began to spew blood from its mouth and nose. Gohan ceased, and 1B fell to the ground in a bloody heap on the floor. He turned around to help Tien, but what he found ripped his breath away in shock. It was 3B standing there with its tail clean through Tien's stomach, holding him in the air. 3B lifted its hand to Tien's chest and released an energy blast that completely disintegrated him. Its tail dripped with blood as it looked up and shot Gohan an evil grin. Its grin was soon turned to a look of anguish and pain as Gohan drilled his fist straight through 3B's stomach. The pure force of the attack caused 3B's body to explode.   
  
"First Yamcha, and now Tien. No more. No one else will die.", Gohan whispered to himself. His anger suppressed as to not cloud his mind. He looked over to see Piccolo still fighting. But 2B exploded before the fight could continue. Gohan looked up to the box to see Durgan had pressed its self-destruct button.   
  
'I have weeded out the weaklings.', Durgan thought, 'Now we will see just how powerful these two are.'  
  
Gohan powered down to his normal state and Piccolo met him in the middle of the colosseum floor. They awaiting their next challenge.  
  
"So it is down to you two.", Durgan announced, "It is time for you to meet your match. I'm sorry to say that this is where your quest ends. The next fighter you will face shall easily destroy you both, but I selected this one specifically for you, namek."  
  
The door below Durgan's box opened. There was nothing visible but empty blackness. Then there was an outline of a figure making its way through the passageway. Piccolo was the first to notice and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Gohan followed in the same emotion as the figure finally stepped out into the light.   
  
Its dark colored cloth garments hung from its tall frame. The bulging pink muscles were visible on its rough, green arms. Through the gap in its shirt, the pink abdominal muscles could also be seen and contrasted with the green skin covering the rest of its body. The large pointy ears accented its bald dome head. Its antennae twitched as its blood red eyes pierced through Piccolo.   
  
"It's...It's a...", Gohan stuttered.  
  
Piccolo responded dumbfounded, "A namek!" 


	8. Chapter VIII

*Chapter VIII*  
  
  
Piccolo tried to hide the surprise in his face as another creature of his very race stood before him. He didn't think that he would ever encounter a namek that rivaled his strength. But there it was, lying in wait for its master's command. Its eyes, those glowing red eyes, seemed to look straight through him. Piccolo could almost feel its gaze scanning his mind. It definitely had immense power, but Piccolo was far from his full potential. He only hoped that the namek was not hiding its true power as well.  
  
"I thought you might like this one.", Durgan bellowed across the colosseum, directing his words towards Piccolo, "His name is Nasten. I collected him some years ago when I passed by the planet Namek. He showed remarkable potential and has been training very hard ever since. He definitely deserves to be placed in such a high rank. He thinks he is the most powerful namek in existence, but you have shown that you could be a threat to his claim. I know you've been holding back so you may now fight at your maximum. I guarantee that you will have to."  
  
"Gohan, stay out of this one. I will handle it.", Piccolo announced.  
  
"Okay, but be careful. He looks tough.", Gohan warned.  
  
"Shall we begin?", Durgan prepared to unleash his warrior, "Nasten, show this namek what you can do."  
  
And with that, Nasten jumped from his perch and landed on the colosseum floor with a heavy thud. Piccolo wasted no time and began throwing punches before Nasten could react. It seemed almost too easy as Piccolo thrashed the namek until he was backed into the wall. Piccolo quickly kicked Nasten hard into the wall and jumped back to prepare a blast. He charged for only a few seconds and released it upon the unsuspecting Nasten. The explosion created a small cloud of smoke that prevented any visual through the thick haze. Piccolo was waiting for Nasten to make a move. A small blast flew out of the cloud and Piccolo quickly slapped it away, but Nasten was already behind him. Piccolo let out a small cry of pain as Nasten crammed his fist into Piccolo's back. Piccolo could feel that Nasten had powered up and so he decided to do the same. He landed on the floor and instantly erupted in a white flame as he began to bring his power level to its maximum. Nasten was interested to see what Piccolo was capable of and decided to allow him to continue.  
  
"You're making a mistake by just standing there.", Piccolo warned, "I'm afraid you're underestimating my power."  
  
Piccolo continued to increase his energy. The ground began to shake under the force of his ki. He started to scream as his power was reaching its climax. Then there was an explosion of energy and Piccolo flew at Nasten with such speed that it was impossible to notice that he had moved until Nasten found himself lodged into the wall. Piccolo stood in the middle of the floor, a flow of white energy surging up his body. The light seemed to darken his features and he looked truely terrifying. Nasten pulled himself out of the wall and stared at the sight before him. He simply smiled and got into a crouching position as he prepared to power up as well. He immediately started to scream as a sphere of orange ki surrounded him. The Colosseum once again started to shake. And just as soon as it had started, it ended. The sphere disappeared and Nasten stood up with same smile as before.  
  
"That's it?", Piccolo said surprisingly, "That's all you've got? And you can still stand there with that smile on your face?"  
  
Piccolo blinked and Nasten disappeared. Piccolo's face turned to a look of horrifying shock. Nasten was much faster than he had expected. Piccolo blinked again and Nasten stood before him, mere inches from his face. The same smile across his face as before was ever so fiendish as it revelled in its ability to scare Piccolo in such a manner. Piccolo jumped back, only to receive a fist in his face before he even landed. He flew into the wall and fell to the ground. He quickly got back up just as Nasten was about to ram him back into the wall. Piccolo jumped straight up, barely avoiding the barreling train which plowed into the wall. He immediately began shooting rapid-fire ki blasts at Nasten while he had the chance. They accumulated a large cloud of smoke that enveloped both fighters. Nasten was on top of Piccolo before the smoke even cleared. Piccolo was thrashed before being punted into the ceiling. He fell back down to the ground a ways away from Nasten and lay there, clothes ripped, cape and turban torn. He slowly picked himself up, cleared his mouth of blood with his tongue, and spat it upon the floor. He turned to face Nasten. A burning glare in his eyes, and a grin crossing his face.   
  
"So you're pretty fast. I don't suppose those clothes you're wearing are weighted are they?", Piccolo asked the namek who gave no reply, only stared, "I wouldn't think so. I guess you're wondering why I wear this stuff."  
  
Piccolo removed his shoulder weights along with his cape and weighted turban. He tossed them to the floor and they landed with a massive crunch.   
  
"Alright. Now that we're warmed up. Let's get this started.", Piccolo crouched down into a fighting stance as Nasten did the same. They each took off at the same time, both flying with incredible speed, prepared to deck each other in the face.  
  
* * *  
  
The TV screen showed nothing but static as the blast from Durgan's energy bomb had destroyed the news chopper. The static eventually cleared as the news anchor came back on. His face a tad bit flabbergasted as he was not expecting to be back on air for another five minutes.   
  
"Well...um...we seem to be having some technical difficulties. We're not sure what happened, but after seeing a strange creature holding what looked to be some sort of weather balloon, we lost our signal. The devices on the weather balloon may be interfering with our controls. We will look into it. Now to sports..."  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE IDIOTS! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT EVERYTHING WAS DESTROYED? MY GOHAN COULD BE HURT!", Chi-Chi yelled, so infuriated by the news anchor's ignorance.  
  
"Calm down Chi-Chi. If anything I bet that creature is the one who brought that ship here. And I doubt that it would want to destroy its only means of leaving the planet. I'm sure Gohan and the others are safe inside somewhere.", Bulma reassured the irate woman.  
  
"But what happened to Krillen?", Chaozu inquired.  
  
"We can only hope that he's okay Chaozu.", Master Roshi replied, "I'm sure he sensed what was about to happen and took cover."  
  
Master Roshi once again glanced over at Chaozu. They could feel something. Something was heading towards the ship, fast. They both nodded in agreement, for they knew exactly who it was.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo and Nasten were matched blow for blow. Neither side held an advantage. But Piccolo began to feel fatigue while Nasten showed no signs of slowing down. Nasten found a space and sidekicked Piccolo towards the wall. Piccolo quickly positioned himself and kicked off the wall hard and rammed his elbow into Nasten's stomach. He then spun around and roundhoused Nasten to the ground. The namek was quick to respond and came back with an uppercut to Piccolo's jaw, sending him flying towards the ceiling. Nasten instantly grabbed Piccolo in a bear hug from behind and, as they both shot upwards, prepared to plow him into the ceiling. Piccolo waited until they were close, and then elbowed Nasten in the sides. Nasten had to let go as Piccolo turned around and booted him into the ceiling. Piccolo attempted the same bear hug maneuver on Nasten as they headed for the floor, but they were face to face. Nasten appeared to be temporarily unconscious, but he then opened his mouth and eyes wide. An intense beam of energy burst from his mouth, directly into Piccolo's face. Piccolo let go and continued to fall to the floor as Nasten stopped himself and hovered just above the fallen body of his opponent. Piccolo got to one knee and lifted two fingers from his right hand to his forehead. The small spark of energy was hidden from Nasten's view. Nasten began to descend slowly to see what Piccolo was doing. Piccolo quickly turned to face Nasten just before he reached the ground.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON", Piccolo released his signature attack upon the namek. The small beam shot from his fingertips with another swirling beam of energy following it. The attack was aimed at Nasten's chest, but he moved so that it caught him in the shoulder. Nasten's right arm was completely severed from his body, blood gushing from his open wound.  
  
'Heh, that should slow him down.', Piccolo thought.  
  
Nasten began to scream, but it was not a scream of pain. Before Piccolo could think of his next attack, a new arm erupted from what was once a gaping hole in Nasten's right side.   
  
'NO WAY! NO NAMEK CAN REGENERATE THAT FAST!', Piccolo thought, completely surprised by Nasten's ability. His face turned from shock to a look of anger and frustration   
  
'Damn. I was hoping I could even the board here. But this guy just doesn't quit. His energy has definitely dropped a bit from my attack. All I need is a sensu bean and this guy is through.'  
  
"Gohan! Toss me a sensu bean!", Piccolo commanded.  
  
"Okay!", Gohan shouted as he began to search himself for the bag of beans. He soon realized that he had left the bag with Krillen outside. His voice was filled with a tone of panic, "OH NO! KRILLEN STILL HAS THE SENSU BEANS! PICCOLO LOOK OUT!"  
  
Nasten had already dropped his elbow into Piccolo's neck before the words even reached him. Nasten then positioned himself with his knee driven into Piccolo's spine to prevent any movement. A wicked smile crossed his face.  
  
"NOOO! PICCOLO!", Gohan yelled. Filled with anger he began to charge Nasten and help his friend.  
  
"GOHAN, STAY BACK!", Piccolo shouted.  
  
Gohan stopped in his tracks as he watched Piccolo writhe in agony underneath the weight of Nasten's knee. Gohan could hear Piccolo's spine grinding and crunching as Nasten applied more and more pressure. Nasten grabbed Piccolo's arms and began to bend his body. The pain was finally unbearable and Piccolo roared in pain as his spine was curled around Nasten's knee. Gohan could control his emotions no longer, his anger and pain that he shared with Piccolo built up inside of him. He shut his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!", a distant voice called out. A small orb of energy streaked through the porthole in the ceiling and connected with Nasten's back. The explosion rippled throughout the entire room. Plumes of smoke rose to the ceiling and fogged the whole colosseum. The floor quaked and felt as if it would split beneath their feet.   
  
As the smoke began to seep through the porthole, a shadow descended through the pillar of light that was visible through the thick grey cloud. As the figure landed, the smoke began to lift from the floor. The smoke first revealed purple cloth pants tucked into the white, yellow-tipped boots. Then the purple cloth tank top which hung from his massive shoulders. His arms were pumped and finely toned. His white gloves could not hide his mountainous knuckles that almost invited a mouth full of teeth. The smoke finally revealed the spiked black hair, the strong stern face, and the petrifying stare that would make most people run for their lives.  
  
"Vegeta!", Gohan blurted out, rather shocked.  
  
"Take the namek outside. Krillen is still out there.", Vegeta instructed as if he had nothing else to say.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Vegeta.", Gohan replied. He walked over, picked up the unconscious namek and flew towards the porthole. But Durgan was not about to let another one escape. He lifted both hands and shot a rather large and powerful ball of energy in Gohan's direction. Vegeta simply pointed his finger at the ball and sent a small spark towards it, causing it to exploded before it reached Gohan.  
  
"Your business is with me now. You can forget them because I will take care of everything myself from here.", Vegeta announced.  
  
"Curse you.", Durgan shouted, "I have no time for simple-minded heroes such as yourself. I must have that boy..."  
  
"QUIET!", Vegeta interrupted, "Now where is Kakarrot. I know he is here. If you value your life then you will bring him to me."  
  
"So you want to see your friend, eh?", Durgan replied, "I believe we can have that arranged. As you wish. I will send him in."  
  
Durgan once again opened the door under his box. Vegeta could now feel Goku's energy without a doubt. Vegeta was not sure what to expect as the familiar orange gi emerged from the passageway. He seemed to be perfectly normal. But Vegeta noticed something different. His eyes. They were the same burning red as all the other warriors. But Vegeta had not been present to notice that it meant Goku had become one of them. Vegeta sensed a bit of darkness in Goku's energy.   
  
"Vegeta! That's not my dad! Durgan has turned him into his slave!", Gohan warned as he descended back into the Colosseum.   
  
"Fine. I'll take him out myself. You will not be needed. Go back outside and tend to the namek.", Vegeta instructed without faulter in his voice.  
  
"Please don't kill him Vegeta.", Gohan pleaded.  
  
Vegeta did not answer and Gohan once again left the Colosseum. Goku hopped down onto the floor and stood before his greatest rival. The two saiyan warriors locked in on each others eyes and simply stared endlessly. They sized each other up as Vegeta examined any changes that Durgan might have made in Goku's mind and body. The tension was rising as the warriors stood firm as if they were statues fated to glare at one another for eternity.   
  
"So Kakarrot. It seems we will finally get to settle the score. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. Your prince is here to show you the power of a true saiyan. I have worked hard to bring myself back up to being the strongest in the universe. But, as usual...", Vegeta explained, his grin turns to a sneer,   
  
"...You're in my way." 


	9. Chapter IX

*Chapter IX*  
  
  
Durgan watched with anticipation as the two warriors, fated to have this battle, faced each other prepared to make the most of this chance of a lifetime. He could tell that these two would prove to be excellent entertainment, but he couldn't take his mind off of Gohan. He had never seen the type of power that the boy had displayed against his B class warriors. The stunning transformation had caught his attention, but he had no idea what was going to happen between Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Well Kakarrot. If you won't start, then I will!", Vegeta shouted as he shot from the middle of the floor at full speed towards Goku. Vegeta disappeared just before he reached Goku and quickly approached from behind to deliver a swift kick to the back. Goku staggered forward a few steps, but was otherwise unaffected by the blow. Goku turned around to face Vegeta who was on his way to driving his fist into Goku's face. Vegeta's fist went straight through the image of Goku's face as it disappeared. He quickly ducked as Goku attempted to roundhouse him from behind. Vegeta swept Goku to the floor and flew up preparing a ki blast. He launched it before Goku could get up, but it was deflected into the wall. Vegeta landed a little ways away from Goku who was standing up.  
  
"I hope being a slave doesn't prevent you from becoming a super saiyan. If so, you might be in trouble.", Vegeta said as he crouched down and balled up his fists. He then shot upright and let out a short yell as a golden aura erupted from his body. His hair now a radiant blonde and his eyes a vivid teal. His grin taunting the opposing saiyan who only stood there with no emotion.  
  
Goku's face turned to an expression of anger as he clenches his teeth and his hair begins to stand up. It simply waves in the air for a few seconds before the familiar golden aura drapes down his body and seems to add the same color to his hair. The eyes did not change however. They stayed the same hellish red color as before.   
  
"That's good. I'd hate to think that I wouldn't be able to beat you at you're fullest.", Vegeta said as he crouched down into his fighting stance, "Now let's see what you can really do."  
  
Durgan was completely thrown off by both the warriors ability to perform the same transformation as Gohan had. He nearly fell out of his seat from the sheer joy of seeing this power again. He quickly lost interest in the boy and gave his full attention to the battle at hand.  
  
Both fighters disappeared and all was quiet in the colosseum. Out of nowhere came sudden shockwaves of energy as each warrior threw attacks at each other. Even though both fighters were expending extreme amounts of energy, the colosseum remained perfectly undamaged. Vegeta could be seen disappearing and reappearing as Goku was on top of him every step of the way just barely missing him before he disappeared again. Vegeta noticed that Goku was not feeling any affects of fatigue even though he was running around and using much more energy to attack than Vegeta was.  
  
'This must be some type of enhancement given to him by that Durgan. I will have to take this into consideration as we continue the fight.', Vegeta thought.   
  
Goku made a quick move and pounded Vegeta into the floor. Goku landed hard with his knee, but it hit nothing but hard ground as Vegeta vanished. The floor began to shake as Goku powered up, his ki flaring up, flowing faster and faster. Vegeta appeared behind him, but was quickly brought to his knees as Goku had turned around and crammed his fist into Vegeta's gut in a swift movement that lasted not even a second. As Vegeta gasped for air, Goku kneed him in the face, sending the saiyan prince flying into the wall. Vegeta wasted no time and dashed off the wall sending a small ki blast towards Goku who simply slapped it aside. Vegeta's fist was right behind the blast and caught Goku full in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Vegeta followed the sailing body of his opponent and attempted to elbow him in the gut before he hit the wall. As Vegeta appeared directly above Goku, he received a kick to the chest and hit hard against the ceiling. Vegeta had been caught off guard and Goku axe-kicked him all the way back down to the floor. Vegeta pulled himself up and Goku landed facing him still showing no emotion.  
  
"Haha. It's good to see that you havn't gone soft on me. I was afraid that this would be too easy. Now I'm afraid that this fight will come to an end.", Vegeta said as he began to chuckle to himself, "You see Kakarrot. I have surpassed the level of super saiyan, just as your son did. And now you will be the first to witness the power of the strongest warrior in the universe!"  
  
Goku could only stare as Vegeta once again bent over and prepared to perform his transformation. His aura exploded from his body and shook the colosseum with his rising power. Vegeta had to close his eyes and clench his teeth as he reached for the energy to take him to the next level. His energy was becoming so powerful that the floor actually began to sink under his feet. His muscles grew a little, but became much tighter and toned as he grew a few inches. His hair also grew a little and separated into many individual spiked strands that swayed from the force of his ki. He finally was ready to release the tremendous energy building up inside. He raised from the ground a few inches and hovered there as he arched his back and threw out his arms releasing a montrous roar as he exploded in a golden flash. The floor caved in under the force and spread apart into a large crater. Goku had to get into a defensive stance with his hands crossed in front of his body. When the blinding light finally faded away, Goku was able to stand up again as he gazed upon the sight of a renewed Vegeta. The saiyan prince was floating in mid-air above the crater he had created, an intense golden flame rushing up his body. Small sparks and strings of electricy streaked across his body as though his body could barely contain the very energy that surged within. His face, however, was completely at ease as he stared at Goku with that grin of complete confidence in his abilities.   
  
"So Kakarrot. Are you ready to meet your fate by the hands of your prince?", Vegeta taunted the seemingly unphased Goku, "I see. You can't believe that I have finally surpassed you in strength."  
  
Then something completely unexpected happened. Goku began to laugh. It sounded more metallic than human, which was caused by the operation Durgan performed to insert the chip in his neck. It prevented the vocal chords from working, but enabled sounds such as laughter to escape the slave. As the laughter continued, Vegeta's grin turned to a frown as he grew annoyed by Goku's apparent ignorance. Vegeta crossed the space between them within milliseconds and punched Goku clear across the colosseum into the wall, leaving a large dent. Goku stood up again and continued to laugh. Vegeta could stand it no longer. The laughter rang through his head, driving him mad.   
  
"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?", Vegeta screamed.  
  
The sound stopped and Goku's expression became stern and forceful as he prepared to answer Vegeta's question. He lifted both of his arms above his head and began to scream as his energy shot up rapidly. As he dropped his arms with great force, his ki burst into a furious golden fire and his hair separated into multiple spikes shooting up with one strand hanging down his forehead. His power created a crater similar to Vegeta's but slightly larger. Strands of electricity licked his body as he lifted up from his hole and hovered there before a completely astonished Vegeta. Goku grinned as he was satisfied with the results of his answer.  
  
Vegeta was stunned. Utterly speechless. It was too much for him to handle. To see Goku reach the level he had worked so hard to acheive and now it was nothing more than yesterday's news. His anger began to swell inside. His face flustered with frustration and his mind racing with the thought of once again being outdone by a lower-class saiyan. He finally could restrain himself no longer as he burst out into a fit of rage.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!", Vegeta screamed, ever so furious, "DAMMIT KAKARROT!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN!! NOT THIS TIME!!"  
  
Both warriors powered up a little before launching themselves from their postions and prepared to begin their final round. They both simultaneously threw a punch as they flew straight at one another. The two fists connected with each other and the warriors remained in mid-air as the force from their energy tore up the ground. The floor cracked and split into pieces which began to rise and disentigrate as they rose. The warriors were stagnant as their fists remained locked together. They stared at each other with the same desire to destroy the other. Goku with a calm, confident face contrasting to Vegeta's wrathful, aggressive look. One of them had to give, and Vegeta was going to give everything he had before he gave up. This was a battle he had to win, no only for his pride, but to survive.  
  
Durgan was wide eyed with mixed emotions of astonishment and alarm. He had not expected anyone from this planet to have the ability to harness such power. He was amazed at their potential, but was worried that his ship might not be able to hold it.   
  
'I might have to take this into my own hands.', Durgan thought, 'But I will observe them a while longer. If they get out of control then I will settle it myself.'  
  
* * *  
  
"GOKU!!", Piccolo cried out as he was revived by the healing affects of the sensu beans.   
  
"That's impossible.", Krillen said, "How can we feel their power from outside the ship. I couldn't sense anything going on in there from out here."  
  
"The ship must not be able to contain their energy.", Gohan suggested, "They're fighting at a level beyond that of a super saiyan."  
  
"But I thought you were the only one who could do that Gohan.", Krillen responded.  
  
"Well Vegeta has been training endlessly since he saw Gohan reach that level so it's possible that he could obtain it. As for Goku, well you know him, always full of surprises.", Piccolo replied.  
  
The three Z-fighters sat together outside as they felt the incredible powers collided. They could only hope that they both came out alive, but with such energy being expended, it did not seem very likely. Gohan was prepared to intervene if it came to that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aaaah!", Chaozu let out a small yelp as he fell off the side of the chair.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?", Chi-Chi asked, almost having a panic-attack.  
  
Master Roshi stood up to answer her question. His face completely serious as the reflection of light on his sunglasses shifted upon rising from his seat. His eyebrows were twitching as Chi-Chi and the others waited anxiously for his reply.  
  
"It's Vegeta...", Roshi started.  
  
"Vegeta?!", Bulma shouted surprised to hear her husband's name called, for she was sure he was at home training, "Vegeta is at that ship isn't he? Is he in trouble?"  
  
"What about the rest of them are they still there?", Puar asked.  
  
Roshi nodded in agreement with their questions and began to finish his sentence.  
  
"...along with Goku." 


	10. Chapter X

*Chapter X*  
  
  
  
The Colosseum was literally falling apart. Pieces of the floor and ceiling were flying in every direction as the battle between the two super saiyans continued. Every time a blow connected there was a new crater in the ground, a new hole in the wall, or a new sunroof in the ceiling. The fighters stopped for a brief second to gather themselves after an intense round of melee. They appeared and drifted to the floor a ways away from each other. Vegeta just stared at Goku, chest heaving as he tried desparately to catch as much of his breath as he could. His clothes ripped in several places, blood dripping from wounds on his body. Scratches and bruises covered his visible skin. His frustration was apparent as he noticed that Goku was hardly breathing at all, even though his body looked as bad, if not worse than his own.   
  
'Damn. He's not even tired. I won't be able to wear him out so I'll just have to beat him with my strength.', Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta slowly rose from his position and hovered in the air. He lifted his hand so that it was facing towards Goku as a small ball of energy formed on his palm. He drew back his arm as if he were to throw it, but he disappeared before he completed the action. In less than a second, Vegeta was in front of Goku with his hand, still holding the energy ball, flying towards Goku's face. There was no time for reaction and Goku was sent flying into the wall. Before Vegeta had time to laugh Goku appeared behind him and dug his fist deep into Vegeta's spine. Vegeta screamed in pain as his back was bent around Goku's fist. Goku quickly launched Vegeta towards the ceiling, but the prince managed to stop himself before he hit it. It was too little, too late, as Goku had his knee firmly planted in Vegeta's gut. As Vegeta hit the ceiling it cratered to the point that light was soon visible through small cracks. As Vegeta fell to the floor, Goku simply stared at the ceiling and noticed the sliver of light hitting his eyes through a small crack. It was a costly distraction as Vegeta returned and punted Goku straight through the ceiling into the bright of day.   
  
* * *  
  
"Oh man! There's Goku. Vegeta sent him right through the roof!", Krillen blurted.  
  
"I hate to say it, but I hope Vegeta beats my dad.", Gohan said.   
  
'The amount of energy they have. It's incredible. But Vegeta is getting tired.', Piccolo thought, 'His energy has dropped since they started, but Goku...his power is...almost the same. Why hasn't he shown any fatigue? Vegeta is surely giving him more than just a little trouble.'  
  
Gohan looked up to notice Piccolo's concerned look. That look that he always got when he seemed to know the outcome of a battle. Gohan could tell that what Piccolo knew was not good news. He suddenly became aware of what Piccolo was sensing between his father and Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta's not going to win. Is he.", Gohan solemnly asked the iron faced namek.  
  
"No. I'm sorry Gohan, but you're our only hope now.", Piccolo replied.   
  
"Are you guys kidding? Vegeta is puttin' the whoopin' on Goku. How can you say he's gonna lose?", Krillen said.  
  
Piccolo prepared to explain, "Vegeta is losing his energy fast. He's getting tired, most likely because he hasn't experienced his new powers for very long. Goku on the other hand is...well...his energy has barely decreased since they started fighting. Vegeta will lose."  
  
Krillen swallowed a large gulp and turned back to the fight with a new sense of terror. He simply stood, eyes twitching and mouth agape, waiting for the hit that would end it. Gohan and Piccolo watched also with fateful eyes as the saiyans raged on in the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was running out of options. His attacks had been reduced to sporadic moments of rapid punches and kicks. Any other moment he was dodging the ever so close attacks of his powerful opponent. Vegeta managed to fit a chop to the side of Goku's head, but as he spun around from the blow Goku thrust his foot into Vegeta's side. They once again regained their composure and locked eyes. Goku was still not showing any signs of exhaustion, as Vegeta struggled for every breath. Just then Goku received a message from Durgan through the chip in his neck.  
  
"GET BACK IN HERE!!! NOW!!!!!", Durgan commanded from inside the ship.  
  
Goku quickly dashed over to Vegeta and threw a punch directed at Vegeta's face. Vegeta was just quick enough to block it, but was not prepared for Goku's knee as it followed up into his stomach. As Vegeta bent over from the pain, Goku pounded him back into the Colosseum, creating yet another hole in the ceiling.  
  
"He could've at least sent him back in through the hole he came out of.", Durgan muttered to himself.  
  
Vegeta slowly picked himself up out of the crater he left in the ground as Goku descended through the hole left in the ceiling. Vegeta looked up at the one man who had plagued his thoughts ever since he came to earth. He couldn't believe that he was losing to such a low-rate saiyan. The thought of being defeated at the hands of Goku again were unbearable. His rage once again built up inside of him. He pushed his hands out, held together with fingers erect, and let out a tremendous roar. An enormous beam of solid golden energy shot from his open hands and rushed towards Goku, still coming down from the hole. As the beam raced towards him, Goku calmly held his hands out as if he were to catch it. When the beam struck his hands, he began to ascend, but he quickly charged up as his ki began to swell around his body, and he stopped himself. Vegeta continued pumping energy into his attack, grabbing every little bit he could to keep going. When Vegeta finally maxed out, Goku began to make his way down to Vegeta, pushing the beam down with him. Vegeta's roar continued as Goku slowly, but surely, pushed his way closer and closer. He was almost there when Vegeta gave out and had to stop his attack. Goku, charged with monstrous momentum, flew at Vegeta with lightning speed and decked him across the jaw, sending him spinning around, face first, six feet into the ground. Vegeta began to lift his hand, but it fell to the ground as he passed out. His golden hair fading to its natural black.   
  
"Excellent! Now finish that nuisance off, quickly!", Durgan yelled down to his slave.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first, dad!", Gohan said as he slowly descended to the floor. His hair already set ablaze in a golden aura. The electricity shot randomly from his pulsating ki and his face grim, showing that he intended to stop his father.  
  
"You again, boy!", Durgan shouted, "Can't you see that I've found my ultimate warrior? I have no need for you now. Slave, you may destroy both of them."  
  
'If I can just knock him out, then I'm sure we can take him to Bulma. She'll be able to help him.', Gohan thought.   
  
As Gohan finished that thought, Goku was on top of him. His flaring red eyes burning into Gohan's deep ocean eyes. Gohan tried not to show any sense of fear of his father. But the eyes were so cold, so dark, so evil. He couldn't help to think that this truely wasn't his father standing before him, no matter how much he wanted it to be. They stared for a second longer before they both disappeared.  
  
Gohan had experience fighting his father before when they had sparred with each other. But this was different. He couldn't think that his father would go easy if things got rough. He had to constantly remind himself that his father was trying to kill him. He was able to block or avoid most of his father's attacks, but was hesitant to fight back, which cost him a few scratches and bruises. Gohan was quickly losing any advantage he had as Goku became much more fierce with his assault. As the fight endured, with Durgan distracted, Piccolo was retreiving the fallen Vegeta. He managed to quickly grab him and make it back outside without notice where Krillen had a sensu bean ready.   
  
Gohan found himself on the receiving end of one of Goku's fists and was sent to the floor. Gohan got up quickly, but Goku was right there, continuing his flurry of fists. It was not long before Gohan was backhanded and then kicked into a wall. He was slow to pull himself out, but Goku waited for him. Gohan looked at him with one eye open, too injured to open the other. His legs bent as if he could not carry the burden of his body. Goku seemed disappointed that his opposition was so easily dealt with. A frown crossed his face as he darted towards Gohan and kneed him in the gut. Gohan simply fell to his knees, holding his stomach in anguish. Goku bent down and picked up his son by the throat. As he lifted him up, he noticed the tears streaming down Gohan's face. Goku seemed to flinch at the sight, but he didn't give it a second thought and began to squeeze Gohan's throat. Gohan began choking and spitting up blood, the tears from his eyes leaking into his open mouth. He could taste the salty drops that mixed with the stale taste of blood. His life was slowly ending, but he couldn't give up. He knew his dad would never give up at a time like this. His father would rise to the challenge. His father would defeat the evil that lie before him. His father would never give up. He would never give up. Never give up.  
  
All these thoughts ringing in Gohan's mind, as his life was squeezed from his body, began to swell within. He wanted his father back. His father who would always come to rescue him. When it seemed he could suffer no more, he gave one last attempt as he managed one final word.  
  
"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!", the word flew from his mouth in one desparate breath. It echoed throughout the entire colosseum. It bounced off every wall and seemed to go on forever. Goku's face changed from one of anger to completely blank. It hit Goku like a freight train, he was completely stunned. Something went off in his mind at that point and he released his grip on Gohan's throat. He staggered back as his son fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for breath. Goku began to stumble, bringing his hand to his head as if he were in pain. He finally fell to his knees, bringing his other hand to his temple. His mind was at war, his paternal feelings struggling with his orders from Durgan's microchip. The mental war raged inside Goku's head and he began to growl in pain. He could stand it no longer and he let out a terrifying scream. His energy exploded from his body in a massive wave of ki. Gohan crossed his arms in front of his body but was still thrown into the wall. The floor was completely ripped to pieces and was no longer the color of dirt, but the color of cold steel. As the wave hit the walls they depressed forming one giant dent in each side. Pieces of the ceiling shattered and fell from the pure force of the blast. When it was all over, Goku was standing in the middle of the floor, his hair back to normal and his eyes fading from the fiery red to his normal jet black. He stood there a moment before he collapsed on the floor and passed out.  
  
"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!! I CAN'T LOSE A SLAVE LIKE THIS!!!", Durgan was going insane from his box.  
  
'He did it. He broke free.', Gohan thought.  
  
"GOHAN, HURRY! GET OUT OF THERE!", Krillen yelled from above.  
  
Gohan knew what he had to do and he ran to his father, picked him up over his shoulder and flew towards the porthole.   
  
"NONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE HERE ALIVE!! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!", Durgan screamed furiously. He scrambled to open every door in the colosseum and unleash all the rest of his fighters upon the earth.  
  
Gohan managed to make it to the porthole before any of the colosseum warriors were released. As he flew into the open air he was blinded by an intense light directly above him. But it wasn't the sun for it was late in the afternoon and the sun was already setting in the far distance. Gohan could feel the tremendous energy coming from this light and he dashed out of the way to where Piccolo and Krillen were waiting. He turned around once he put Goku down to see the man behind the energy. It was Vegeta. His golden hair swaying violently against his blazing ki swirling around him in a frenzy. His hands were thrown out in front of him. His hands together, palms facing the colosseum with the fingers curled as he held a brilliant mass of energy in the center. His veins popping out in every place on his body as he took all the strength within to create his ultimate attack. Lightning was flying every which way and struck the colosseum roof, tearing it to pieces. As the fighters began to flood from the ship, Vegeta made his last preparations and began to call out his attack.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!"  
  
The seemingly small mass of energy within his hands quickly expanded to the size of the colosseum and became a solid beam that struck the ship with extreme force. The fighters leaving the ship were immediately disintegrated as well as the ship. It slowly, piece by piece, fell apart and was turned to dust. Vegeta detonated the attack before it sank into the earth and everything within the area was engulfed in an immense blast. There was a dome of smoke that spread like wildfire across the area where the Colosseum once stood. Vegeta flew down to where the others where standing and faded back to his normal state.   
  
"Hmph. That should take care of that fool.", Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Well now that it's over, let's go home and help my dad.", Gohan said.  
  
They began to walk away, but Vegeta remained. He turned around and continued to watch the smoke billow from the smoldering remains of the Colosseum. The smoke was still thick and covered everything that was once there. Piccolo stopped when he noticed Vegeta was not following. He wondered if the saiyan prince had sensed something. But Piccolo realized what was wrong. His pride had once again been shattered under the foot of his rival. Piccolo left him alone and joined Gohan and Krillen as they made their way home. 


	11. Chapter XI

*Chapter XI*  
  
  
  
  
There was an eerie silence that wandered around the room, as the anxious faces of Bulma and Chi-Chi waited for the old man to say something. It was evident that he was stressed about something as he sat tense, holding his hands with his cane as his eye twitched involuntarily. Master Roshi finally stood up and put his hands behind his back as if he were about to deliver a speech.  
  
"It's over.", Master Roshi stated.  
  
"What do you mean it's over?!", Chi-Chi shouted. She seemed as if she were about to strangle the old man for making her wait for the information, "Did we win or did we lose?!"  
  
"Yea, tell us what happened.", Bulma demanded.  
  
A slight grin crossed Master Roshi as he told them what he knew, "We won. The ship was destroyed, thanks to Vegeta, and Goku was rescued."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!", the two women erupted with sheer joy, not even thinking that Master Roshi might have more to say. The biggest smile ran across Chi-Chi's face as her eyes began to fill with tears knowing that her husband was safe. Bulma ran over and hugged the watery-eyed woman as they celebrated the victory. Little did they notice that Chaozu and Puar were not so happy. Chaozu knew that Tien had not survived the quest as well as Puar knew that Yamcha was not coming back either.   
  
'Tien. You're gone. We've never been separated like this. Not by death.', Chaozu thought as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Master Roshi decided not to share the casualties list with the two elated women as he could not bear to ruin their moment. He could tell that Chaozu and Puar knew and so he felt they were all that needed to know at the time. Just then, Master Roshi was startled by something. He dropped his staff and fell to one knee. His eyes wide behind his sunglasses and his mouth hanging open, his hand supporting his weight was trembling as a cold sweat formed on his face. Everyone immediately ran over to him to help him to his feet. They put in the chair he had risen from and tried to regain his attention.  
  
"Master Roshi!! What's the matter?!", Puar asked.  
  
"I was wrong!", Roshi said with a tone of fear.  
  
"Wrong? Wrong about what?", the two women asked in unison.  
  
Master Roshi, still struck with fear, managed to utter a few words, "It's not over."  
  
* * *  
  
The sky was painted the colors of fire as the sun touched the distant horizon. The sun was just about to begin its descent behind the extended plains. Three long shadows moved across the ground, created by the walking warriors. Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo carried the unconscious Goku as they followed the sun to their destination. They had decided to take it easy and walk a while so they could talk about the battle that had just taken place, and how they would explain losses suffered due to that battle. When they decided what they were going to say and who was going to say it, they started to ascend into the pale orange sky. Before they got more than a few feet off the ground, a huge explosion behind them managed to grab their attention. They spun around quickly to see the blast fade away into a pillar of smoke around the area where the Colosseum used to be. They could distinctly make out the energy of Vegeta, but what they could not sense was the danger that he was in. They instinctively flew over to where Vegeta was fighting what almost looked like his shadow. When the two fighters finally separated from their endless assault, they knew what was going on. That shadowy figure could be none other than Durgan himself. His cloak drowning out any speck of light that touched him. It also seemed to hide his power-level for they couldn't sense anything from him. The fight was taking place in the very crater that Vegeta himself had created not ten minutes earlier. Gohan, Krillen, and Piccolo landed on the edge of the crater to watch, for they knew that Vegeta would not stand for them to interfere. They could only hope that the saiyan prince would have the power to win.   
  
Vegeta stared at the empty blackness that stood before him, wondering just how powerful Durgan truly was. He had held his own so far, and he had not even taken his powers to the next level. He hoped he would have another chance to show his true strength. He could feel his new energy flowing in his veins after being healed by the sensu bean. He was ready to destroy whatever crossed his path, and there was no Goku around to screw things up. It was his perfect opportunity. Then the shadow spoke.  
  
"It was a mistake to destroy my ship. Now I have no choice but to destroy you and this miserable planet. Your time has come to an end.", Durgan announced.  
  
"HA! You're pathetic. You think you can destroy me? I havn't even shown my true power yet. What makes you think you can destroy me then if you can't destroy me now? I will squash your insignificant existence, just as I squashed your tin can of a ship.", Vegeta retorted with a sneer.   
  
Although his facial expression could not be seen through the thick black of his cloak, the way his body shifted proved that he was laughing at the foolish saiyan.   
  
"Poor man. You have no idea who you're dealing with.", Durgan said.  
  
"On the contrary you fool. I'll show you what true power is.", Vegeta responded as he prepared to go to the next level. He bent over as his ki burst into the air and his energy shot through the roof. He shot upright and released a resounding roar as he once again exploded in a brilliant flash of light. He stood before the unshaken Durgan, his new appearance giving him a look of wickedness. The electricity, the tall golden spikes of hair, and his confident grin accented his vicious image.   
  
"You see. You really don't stand a chance.", Vegeta stated.  
  
Durgan was none too pleased with the saiyan's ignorance. He wasted no time showing Vegeta's limitations. He dashed at Vegeta with astounding speed. The saiyan showed no signs of moving at all as the black mass barreled towards him. When Durgan was close enough, Vegeta threw his fist with lightning speed, only to have it split the air. Before Vegeta could be surprised he was smashed, face first, into the ground by the back of Durgan's hand.   
  
"So do you still think you can beat me?", Durgan asked.  
  
As Vegeta picked himself up he decided just how he was going to answer the question. He spun around as fast as he could, bringing his leg straight up in the air in the process. The hit connected and sent Durgan flying. Vegeta was instantly on top of his sailing opponent placing two strong fists into Durgan's stomach and landing a foot into his chest, sending him back to the ground. Durgan managed to land feet first, but the earth around him caved in from the force. Vegeta attempted to attack from behind, but Durgan spun around with fist extended and knocked him into the rise of the crater. As the dust cleared, Vegeta stood as if nothing had even happened to him. His grin was just as solid as before.  
  
"You're pathetic! You don't even deserve to fight a warrior like me! I will end this!", Vegeta yelled at the shadow. As he finished the last word he his knee deep in Durgan's gut. As the dark body bent over his knee, Vegeta rammed his elbow into Durgan's back sending him heavy into the ground. Vegeta stood over the body spread before him and lifted one hand to blast him into oblivion. The golden beam left his hand and exploded on top of Durgan's back sending a cloud of dust that engulfed both fighters. As the dust thinned out, Vegeta revealed a wide smile on his face as the spot that Durgan was once laying was nothing but a hole. No trace of Durgan. He closed his eyes and began to chuckle to himself.  
  
"VEGETA! BEHIND YOU!!", Gohan yelled from the edge of the crater.  
  
Vegeta was shocked to hear the words. He was sure that he had destroyed Durgan. He almost reluctantly turned around to see the tall shadow standing within an armlength away. His face was filled with terrifying shock as he realized that Durgan's power was more than he had anticipated. Durgan took the opportunity to once again send the saiyan flying across the crater into the rise on the other side. This time Vegeta was no so quick to get up. As he slowly pulled himself up, he winced in pain as the blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth onto the sleeve of his glove. He looked down at the red stain which he took as a sign of his weakness. It infuriated him that his power was matched by yet another being. He waited no longer. He had to rid the universe of this creature. Vegeta raised his arm so that his palm was facing Durgan, the fingers erect and his thumb curled in. He began to roar as he gathered his energy in the center of his palm. His golden ki seemed to melt off his skin and fall upwards. As a bright light created a shadow of his body behind him.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
A small ball of burning yellow energy immediately took shape from the mass of light in his palm and launched towards the murky figure on the other side of the crater. As the orb flew at Durgan with blazing speed, he stood firm as if to take the attack with no defense. Just as the orb was about to collide with Durgan's face, he stuck out his hand and caught the sphere of energy. It pulsated within his grip as if did not want to be contained. He drew back his arm and hurled it back at an unsuspecting Vegeta. It landed just short of him, but the force of the blast sent him flying, his screams of pain could be heard from where the other Z-fighters were watching.   
  
The mushroom cloud rose into the fiery sky. Vegeta flew straight threw the cloud of smoke towards Durgan prepared to deliver an iron fist to his face. His mind blinded by anger at this point, he could not focus on any other strategy than to simply destroy his opponent as fast as possible. Durgan simply stepped aside as Vegeta's fist flew past his head. Durgan grabbed Vegeta's leg before he flew past and threw him into the ground. Durgan wasted no time and immediatly started pounding Vegeta from his face to his chest to his stomach. As he threw his barrage of punches, he dug deeper and deeper into the ground. Each hit pushed them further as the ground could only give way to the massive amount of force being asserted by Durgan's fists. When they had sunk about five feet under, Durgan threw Vegeta from the hole out of the crater onto the flat plains. Durgan jumped out of the hole and waited to see if the saiyan had anything left.   
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the blood rising in his throat. But the pain was unbearable and he began to choke. He released a raspy cough as the blood flew from his mouth onto his bare chest. His shirt was completely ripped off, exposing his rocky build. His body was a bloody mess. Red tears leaked from his eyes mixing with the blood freely flowing from his nose and mouth.   
  
"I...can't...give...up. I...can...beat...him.", Vegeta stuttered.  
  
He managed to pick himself up and stand on his own. Once he stood upright, he lifted his gaze to yet another obstacle in his path for ultimate power. He wanted so badly to just end it. He tried to think of any possible way that he could do it. And then it hit him. His confident smile returned as he ascended into the sky to start his plan to destroy Durgan.  
  
Durgan noticed Vegeta rising into the sky. He was surprised that the pitiful saiyan had lasted this long. He saw Vegeta stop high in the air, his ki burning around his body. He wondered if Vegeta had been holding back all along. He wasn't sure whether or not to be worried, but he had a feeling he was in no danger.  
  
'What else could he possibly think he can do?', Durgan thought.  
  
Vegeta looked down upon the shadow standing below. He lifted his hand just as he had before and prepared to launch another blast. With palm facing forward, fingers erect, and thumb curled he quickly charged his attack.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!"  
  
Once again the yellow ball of energy left his hand towards Durgan. Durgan was surprised to see the same attack that had just backfired in Vegeta's face a few moments ago. He wondered if he had knocked the sense out of him.  
  
'What does he think he's going to accomplish firing that same attack at me again?', Durgan thought.   
  
As soon as the blast left Vegeta's palm he positioned himself to fire another blast. He brought his other hand in front of him and put them together with both palms facing Durgan and his fingered curled around the air. He charged his blast as long as he could before the other attack reached Durgan. When he felt his big bang about to hit Durgan he let loose all the energy he could gather.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
The immense beam of energy left his hands and flew with deadly speed towards its target. Durgan had no idea what was happening until it was too late. Before the energy orb reached him he was overwhelmed with the enormous beam. Both attacks plowed into him and drove him deep into the ground. Vegeta detonated both attacks when he noticed that Durgan was hit. The explosion filled the crater and made it twice as large. The Z-fighters had to take off and find cover from the great amount of energy. Vegeta watched with overwhelming delight at his tactics. He stared down as the blast dissipated and the smoke rose into his face. He flew out of the giant wall of blackness and waited for it to disappear. He still couldn't sense anything, but he knew better than to trust that, for he had not been able to sense Durgan the whole time they had been fighting. The smoke continued to rise and seemed as if it would never end. Eventually the bottom of the crater was visible through the dark cloud. He could see the shadow of Durgan's body, but there was something different about it. It was no longer a solid shadow, but there were holes and tears all along his cloak which revealed his skin. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as Durgan slowly got up from where he had just been pounded into the ground.   
  
"YOU FOOL!!!!", Durgan shouted from below, "YOU'RE DEAD!!!"  
  
Durgan pulled his arms from his cloak and grabbed two handfuls of cloth across his body. He completely ripped the entire piece from his body. The shredded pieces fell to the ground as he dropped the large chunks he was holding in each hand. The setting sun was still bright enough to show Durgan's features. He looked rather plain, but the dark shade of his skin made him look almost demonic. He was tall, but looked thin. He muscles bulged as he showed his body for the first time to another fighter. His body was covered in small bumps, almost like warts, but they only made his presence that much more terrifying. With his cloak gone he could no longer hide his energy. Vegeta's expression turned from confident to absolute fear as he sensed for the first time the true power of Durgan.   
  
"NOW THAT YOU SEE WHAT I AM, YOU CAN DIE KNOWING YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE!!!", Durgan yelled at Vegeta, still stunned and hanging in the air as if he were held by a string. Durgan held his hands up and charged for an energy wave. He let out a roar as an intense beam of solid red energy shot from his hands and tore the air on its way towards Vegeta. When it struck, it pushed him high into the air, burning his skin with every second it was in contact with him. When Durgan finally stopped the beam, Vegeta had passed out from the pain and fell from the sky, miles away from the others.   
  
"VEGETA!!!!", Gohan shouted as the rest of the Z-fighters launched from their spectator postions and prepared to make a full assault against Durgan. Gohan was so furious that he burst into a fully ascended saiyan and split the wind on his way towards the creature he planned to destroy. Durgan turned around with a huge smile on his face. He was amused to see Vegeta's friends coming to avenge him. He stood firm and stared at the three burning ki's headed straight for him.  
  
Durgan whispered to himself, "Playtime." 


	12. Chapter XII

*Chapter XII*  
  
  
The forest was sound, with the pleasant chirps and squeaks of the animals living there. The trees swaying in the gentle breeze created varying patterns of light on the soft ground. Squirrels were playing in the dancing sunbeams as birds zipped from tree to tree. All was calm. The birds suddenly scattered from one area as something shattered through the treetops, sending leaves and branches like broken glass. The squirrels quickly scampered off as it smashed into the ground, sinking deep through the grassy surface. The animals came back to observe that which had just disturbed their peace. As they got close, he let out a harsh cough that scared them away once again. The sun beat down on his face through the break in the trees. His body tucked into the crater around him as his life hung by a thread. Blood stained the dirt as it continued to flow from his wounds. The animals went back to their business as if nothing had happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Durgan stood motionless as the three warriors charged at him with relentless speed. Gohan, aided with his anger, shot ahead of Piccolo and Krillen, prepared to send his fist through his enemy. Durgan was surprised to feel this new power surfacing from the boy. He began to step back and block, but Gohan was one step ahead and sent him flying across the crater, crashing into the ground. Piccolo and Krillen caught up to Gohan and landed next to him.  
  
"Krillen, go find Vegeta and make sure he's okay.", Gohan said with a solid seriousness that Krillen could only respond to with a nod. He flew off in the direction that Vegeta had been blasted away. Piccolo waited and watched Krillen to make sure he escaped safely before speaking.  
  
"Do you need my help?", Piccolo asked.  
  
"I'll be ok. Just make sure nothing happens to my dad.", Gohan responded.  
  
Piccolo stepped back as Durgan pulled himself from the rubble and immediately dashed at Gohan. He tried to punch the boy but hit nothing but air as Gohan vanished. Durgan stopped, looked up and disappeared as well. Piccolo quickly flew over to where Goku was still lying unconscious. He turned around to watch the amazing battle that was about to take place before him.   
  
"You have a brave son, Goku. Let's hope he can do this.", Piccolo whispered.   
  
The earth began to shake as the two powers collided in the now reddish sky. Every now-and-then they would appear to attack one another before disappearing once again. Piccolo could only stare in awe at the tremendous power they were emitting. He knew that Gohan had always had an amazing potential inside of him. He felt that Gohan's power had substantially increased, but figured it was from the sensu bean. He knew that Gohan would be the best chance to finish this, even if Goku did happen to wake up.   
  
As Gohan appeared, Durgan was right on top of him. They engulfed themselves in a flurry of punches and kicks. As they were exchanging blows, Durgan was pushing Gohan down towards the ground. When they were fairly close Durgan pulled back and tried to punch Gohan into the bottom of the crater. Just as his fist was about to make contact, Gohan disappeared. Durgan's face went blank with shock as he found himself driven into the ground. Gohan was right above him, moving upright with his eyes locked in an angry stare at the creature he planned to destroy. Durgan quickly got up and flew at the boy, but Gohan just stepped aside and crammed his fist into Durgan's gut. As he bent over from the pain, Gohan spun around and swung his leg into Durgan's head sending him skidding across the ground. As he came to a grinding halt, Gohan landed on top of him, his foot lodged into Durgan's stomach. Durgan began to spit up a little blood as Gohan jumped away and landed facing him. Durgan slowly picked himself up and met Gohan's gaze. He stared angrily at him for a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"You may think you are stronger than me, but I will show you that your powers are nothing compared to mine.", Durgan boasted.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt anyone else. I will destroy you.", Gohan declared.  
  
Durgan was furious. To think that he could be defeated by a mere boy was simply ridiculous. In an instant he was in front of Gohan and began hitting him frantically. Gohan didn't seem to be blocking any of Durgan's attacks as he kept pounding and pounding. Finally, Durgan pulled up his leg and kicked Gohan into the sky. He immediately disappeared and had his elbow in Gohan's stomach followed by his fist in Gohan's back, sending the boy back to the ground. Gohan was able to collect himself and land on his feet. Durgan landed a ways away from him.  
  
"I hope you can do better than that. I'll end this right now if you want.", Gohan stated.  
  
"Foolish boy. You won't be ending anything. I'll send you to meet your friends.", Durgan responded.  
  
Gohan's face was filled with rage as his anger took control. In the blink of an eye he decked Durgan across the jaw. Durgan staggered back and regained his footing just as Gohan threw his fist into Durgan's chin. Gohan watched the body fly high into the air and then disappear. Gohan was surprised that Durgan's power level had taken a sudden jump. He felt the dark energy behind him, but before he could turn around, Durgan kicked him in the back. Gohan was sent a short distance before he stopped himself and turned to face Durgan. He found nothing as he turned around. He gasped in shock as Durgan appeared directly in front of him.   
  
"Fool.", Durgan muttered as he pounded Gohan into the ground. Gohan quickly moved as Durgan attempted to drop his knee into him. Gohan was able to land a kick into Durgan's face before he could block it. They once again began exchanging blows, neither one seeming to have any advantage. The ground began to crumble beneath their feet and they were soon standing on nothing but air. They began to rise, still fighting as if they were standing on solid ground. Piccolo was still watching from the sidelines. Not even he could tell who was going to win at this point.   
  
'Cmon kid. I know you can do this.', Piccolo thought.  
  
Durgan managed to land a fist on Gohan's face. As Gohan spun around from the blow, he extended his leg placing his foot into Durgan's chest. They flew apart from each other and once again stood face to face. They both breathed with mild exhaustion. Gohan knew he had to end it quickly, but with Durgan's power increase he wasn't sure he could do it. He had to. He was the last chance. If he didn't beat him then there would be on one to stop him.   
  
"Starting to doubt yourself, eh kid?", Durgan teased.  
  
Gohan flew at Durgan, desperate to take him down. Gohan tried to punch him in the face, but Durgan simply caught Gohan's fist. He pulled Gohan close enough to knee him in the stomach. Durgan then grabbed his hair and lifted him so they met eye to eye. Gohan opened his eyes to see the menacing face of his adversary staring back at him. Durgan brought Gohan's face to his knee and brought him back up, his face now a bloody mess. Durgan began laughing hysterically.  
  
"You're just as weak as the others. And you actually thought you could beat me. HAHAHAHA!!!", Durgan said, laughing all the while. Gohan closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as his rage built up inside of him. He thought of how he had let Yamcha and Tien die before in the Colosseum. How he had let his father defeat him instead of fighting back. How he possibly let Vegeta die at the hands of this monster. He wasn't going to let it happen again, he had to stop holding back. And so he simply let go.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!", He erupted in an explosion of energy that sent Durgan flying into the ground and continued to push him as Gohan's power expanded past the base of the crater. He had finally tapped into his true powers. As the light from the blast faded, Gohan seemed to radiate with a new energy. His ki was enormous and the electricity was ever so dazzling as it streaked across his body even more than before. Gohan stared down at Durgan, who was slowly pulling himself from the ground. Durgan was surprised at the boy's strength. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually scared that he might lose.  
  
"NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A KID!", Durgan shouted. He lifted his hands up and released his energy through a large red beam. It flew at Gohan, who stood firm as the beam flew towards him. Gohan lifted his arm, and just before the beam hit him, he slapped it away into the sky as if it were nothing.   
  
'He did it! He's got him!', Piccolo screamed in his mind.  
  
Durgan, filled with anger, flew straight up at Gohan and began throwing punches as fast as he could. As they hovered high in the sky, Gohan easily dodged every attack and finally crammed his fist into Durgan's gut. Durgan grabbed his stomach agony as Gohan flipped over and dropped his heel into Durgan's back. Durgan was sent face first into the ground, causing it to cave in around him.   
  
"FINISH IT GOHAN! NOW!!", Piccolo yelled from below.  
  
"Right.", Gohan said to himself.  
  
Gohan got into his stance, cupped his hands together, and pulled them to his side away from the ground. He thought of his father and everyone he was about to avenge, and he began the chant.  
  
"Kaaaaa...Meeee...Haaaa...Meeee"  
  
Durgan was slowly pulling himself out of the pit his falling body had created as he heard the sounds from above. He looked up to see Gohan holding a massive ball of energy, which he figured would soon be heading his way.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan thrust his hands towards the ground and the energy became a solid blue beam that rushed at the wide eyed creature below. Durgan was absolutely stunned at the power of this attack. He had no other choice but to try and hold it back. He lifted his hands in the air and the beam struck them with tremendous force. Durgan began to scream as his hands were burning from the energy. He managed to hold the beam and keep it from destroying him for the moment. His body began to sink into the ground as the pure power from Gohan's attack ripped the earth from under him. The entire area was shaking as Gohan continued to press all his powers into this attack. Durgan released a terrifying yell as he grabbed every bit of strength he had left to hold the beam back. He actually stopped it from pushing him any further and he simply stood there, neither gaining or losing any ground. Gohan knew that if he could not push through then he would have to quit before Durgan was destroyed. He tried to pump more energy, but he was already using all he had. He couldn't stop. It would mean the end for everyone if he did. He had to keep going. There was no other way. Gohan continued to press on as did Durgan. It seemed as if Durgan would be able to hold off the attack.  
  
"Kaa...Mee...Haa...Mee...HAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Durgan heard the same words once more and glanced over to see another beam of energy headed straight for him. He managed to see who it was as it made it's way towards him.  
  
"NO, IT'S YOU!!", Durgan shouted just as the beam slammed into his side, causing him to lose control of Gohan's blast. Both energy waves ran through his body. He slowly melted away under the incredible powers. His face, wide-eyed and mouth agape in utter fear, was the last to fall apart and disappear as the energy exploded around him, decimating anything within. As the blast from the explosion faded, there was nothing but a hole where Durgan once stood. Gohan, completely spent, fell to the ground as his hair faded back to black. He landed on his back but felt no pain as his chest heaved from exhaustion. His eyes too tired to open, he had a wide smile on his face as he breathed heavily.   
  
"I did it.", he wheezed in between breaths.  
  
He heard footsteps approaching him. He heard them stop just in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a man with his arm extended, offering to help him up. Gohan's eyes began to swell with tears at the sight of him. His every emotion pouring from his heart at this great moment that he had always been waiting for.  
  
"Dad...it's you." 


	13. Epilogue

*Epilogue*  
  
  
  
It was a perfect day. Not a cloud in the sky to ruin the beautiful blue. The sun was high in the sky, casting it's warming rays down onto those below. A light breeze wisped through the trees to a small opening, startling the flames seeping through the grill. The fire coming off the hot coals licked the freshly cut meat as the atmosphere was filled with wonderful smells and sounds. Things were so peaceful in these times that it was almost as if what had happened just a year ago had never happened at all. But that was normal.  
  
"Hey Goku! The foods is rea...", Krillen started. Before the last word left his mouth, the ecstatic saiyan was beside him with plate and fork in hand.  
  
"...dy.", Krillen finished.  
  
Krillen picked the biggest piece of meat on the grill and plopped it onto Goku's plate. As if the action had turned the motor on in his mouth, Goku shredded the steak almost before he sat down. The others began to gather around the grill in a more civilized manner waiting to be served. As each received their food they sat down around the table to enjoy the togetherness. Even Piccolo was at the table, but he was not about to eat the food. He had his water and that's all he needed.   
  
"I'm glad you could make it Piccolo.", Gohan said happily.  
  
"No problem, kid. I guess I'm starting to enjoy these get-togethers.", Piccolo responded.  
  
At the other end of the table, the women were talking about the usual stories of clothes, shoes, and of things at home. They picked at their small portions, but rarely fit a piece into their constantly flapping mouths.   
  
"...and then he jumped right up onto the table and started screaming for something to eat. He'd already gone through the whole box of cereal, can you believe it?", Bulma explained.  
  
"Well I guess he got his appetite from his father. We're still waiting for little Goten to take his first steps. He's been crawling around on his own a lot so we think he's pretty close.", Chi-Chi responded.  
  
Back at the other end of the table, the men rambled on with macho stories and what not.   
  
"So I say to her, 'What's shakin?', and the next thing I know I've got her number.", Yamcha proudly, but almost obviously lies.  
  
"So where is this girl you speak of?", Krillen asked  
  
"Well...uh...she had to go out with her boyfriend, but...", Yamcha reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Boy, I remember when I used to be hot stuff with the ladies.", Master Roshi said.  
  
"Yea right, and Goku hates food.", Oolong mocked.  
  
"Mmph Rrgl Ffgl Mmgh", Goku managed through a mouth full of food.  
  
The table erupted with laughter as they continued to make the best of this perfect day.  
  
* * *  
  
The empty canyon stretched as far as the eye could see. It seemed desolate and barren, perfect for one man that could use such settings as training grounds. He stood firm on the rocky, red cliff staring over the rolling peaks. His mind ever so intense on everything that happened that fateful year ago. He knew he could not suppress his anger, but tried to control it as best he could. He had been defeated by Kakarrot again, just as he had when he came to earth to destroy it. How could he possibly go on. It was his only mission, his only goal in life to defeat this man. He could only train harder for the next time that he got his chance.  
  
'I will beat you next time, Kakarrot.", Vegeta thought. His emotions swirling in a frenzy of anger and fury. The ground beneath him began to crumble as his body expelled tremendous energy. The cliff he stood on soon broke off completely and smashed into the bottom of the canyon, leaving Vegeta hanging in mid air. His body became rigid, his arms and legs flung out as far as possible as he released everything inside of him. The golden flame burst from his body as his hair grew a few inches and turned gold. Sparks of electricity surged around his body with such intensity that small rocks that dared float too close were immediately zapped to pieces. With his rage pouring from his heart he looked straight up into the sky and screamed.  
  
"YOU HEAR ME, KAKARROT?! I'LL BEAT YOU!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
As the years passed by, the Earth seemed to be at peace. No signs of evil ever happened upon the Z-fighters as they all started to settle down. Even Vegeta, of all people started spending more time with his family, although never giving up an extra second to train. Gohan was finally going to school after all these years of intense studying under his mother. Goten had become quite a fighter, training with his father and Gohan in the afternoons and after dinner. Trunks would often drop in to have some fun with them. Krillen decided to settle down with a nice woman named Jen, and they both lived at Master Roshi's house. Tien continued his travels with Chaozu, wandering the terrains of the Earth. Yamcha went on with his neverending struggle with women, dating off and on, usually one night stands. After being revived by the dragonballs they planned on taking it easy from now on. It seemed as if the world would finally be able to rest. But as long as there is evil out there, the peace can never last. 


End file.
